


对A要不起

by mustloveGENE



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 佐立方, 平良, 河井
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 拜一些骗子所赐，鹤房汐恩开始对同事性别认知障碍了。
Relationships: 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩, 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成, 鹤豆
Kudos: 20





	1. 河野纯喜个大骗子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢郑总

“汐恩君够了！”  
live house的观众超大声的起哄里他也能清清楚楚听到豆原的吼声，但鹤房一点也不想回头。  
此时此刻他的眼里只有对面的舞者——看起来比他有经验一百倍的韩国人——叫什么来着，郑什么勋。  
本来不该是这样的，地下斗舞也是讲究规则的，今天对方用齐舞来挑战，他们也该用齐舞回应，solo part仅限于一轮，一个招，点到为止。他本来应该在青木最后一个抱臂动作时按着青木的肩膀做出利落的ending，然后往后退一步退到纯喜身边，以酷而礼貌的抬下巴来表示“都结束了”。  
计划本来是这样的。  
然而在看到郑什么勋用pop lock的动作对他们这边来了一个air式飞吻——可能是对豆原，也可能不是——观众瞬间被点燃时，鹤房也燃了。  
他任性地把solo part延长成了showcase，对面也回应以大招，他俩没完没了斗了四轮，郑什么勋年长他好几岁，一直都挂着若有若无的笑容，看上去就像个老好人。  
但他们击臂的时候鹤房就感觉到了，这个姓郑的家伙是个A。太不巧了，你鹤房汐恩大爷也是。  
地下舞团里A不多，但只要遇上就必然会斗个痛。  
所有的A都天生相互仇恨，因为动物本能，领地意识，top者的胜负心，鹤房一直有听说这个。在他今年才分化的时候，Anon老师说你以后会明白，他现在明白了，这种争胜冲动无法克制。

鹤房一直很迷惑他像个普通人自由自在活到二十岁，怎么就突然被迫成熟。大部分A都会在十八十九岁初见苗头，像他这样满了二十却突然分化并快速分化完成的可以说是相当少见。他缺乏一个温和的缓冲期来为激荡的Alpha人生做好准备。但他也自然而然敞开双臂拥抱这个人生了，就像现在这样，他想做的事没人能拦着。

青木还在没心没肺地笑，甚至跟着节奏在点头，河野纯喜歪头撇开了脸，显然不想显得与他们为伍，豆原还是在好好地看着他，他天生眼睛带笑，这会却弧度全无，像有隐而不发的怒气，但又像很急切，不知道他是急切什么，可能急切地想揍我，鹤房觉得有趣，这还挺难得，场上同时有两个A想揍我。

他们下周有一个正式的比赛，一年一次的Dance King Battle，他们准备了蛮久，藏了不少大招，就像刚才，他跳出了一个Air Flair之后无缝衔接成Running clock，这很难，他不应该在这个时候用出来，但他忍不住。  
他不明白为什么郑什么勋挑衅时豆原能够忍住，也许这就是一个未成年时就已经展现出A的特质所以早早接受了相关教育的孩子和他的区别，豆原虽然年轻，却从脸到性格都有着自律的姿态。

不知道观众起哄是出于什么动机，A和A的斗争少见却也不稀奇，鹤房在振聋发聩地高呼声中结束了最后一个动作，郑什么勋虽然笑容依然可恶，但明显在喘气了，他赢了。  
他立刻得意地转过头，河野纯喜在夸张地叹气，青木在叫他快下来，而豆原，豆原已经不在了。  
哦，也就是说我接下来还得在后台面对另一个A的，鹤房心想，但管他呢，反正我痛快了。

有观众要签名，还有观众夸张地示爱，鹤房应付了一阵后才回到后台，推开休息室的门，大家果然都还在。  
好像没人在聊天。  
豆原已经冲了凉，在换衣服，他低着头背对着鹤房在扣扣子，然后理好领子和袖口，他在细节上相当严谨，有着超越年龄的成熟，他把衣服穿得工工整整的时候没有一点点嘻哈的潮范儿，看起来就像个圈外人，像个才到大城市的乡下学生。不过鹤房大概知道这是他心情不佳的表现。鹤房很讨厌看到这样的豆原，一板一眼，老成无趣，眼睛弯着，却没有真的在笑，表情管理地比在舞台上还严格。

河野纯喜指了指豆原，然后对他耸了耸肩，鹤房完全无所谓，他很大声地说：“今天是我收不住，下次不会这样了！我保证！”  
“你最好是！”青木和纯喜异口同声地回答，然后纷纷低头发短信的发短信，换裤子的换裤子，尽量不发出声音。A要斗法，谁也不好过。  
“好吧。”这时候豆原才回答了一声。  
鹤房还想说什么，但豆原戴上了耳机。  
“喂，我知道不该提前暴露我们的大招！但我还留了几个！”  
豆原已经走到了门口，拉开了门，关上了。留下鹤房在原地面红耳赤。

青木拍了拍他的肩膀，鹤房回头看到一脸露出大白牙的emoji。  
“你要敢开玩笑，我就敢打你。”鹤房说。  
青木举起手，“我还没有那么不会读空气呢吧！”  
鹤房真的很想和谁打上一架，但又不知道该和谁，想来想去也确实是自己的错。  
“我只是想跟他解释一下，干嘛那么盐我！我不也是A吗？”他对着空气挥舞了一下拳头。  
“可能问题就出在这，他不高兴就是因为你俩都是A。”纯喜对鹤房摇头叹气，“平时还好，但你好像被郑永勋扳到开关，突然在舞台上觉醒了。”  
“啊！”鹤房恍然大悟地叫了一声，“原来是叫郑永勋。”  
纯喜顿时不知道还要说什么。  
鹤房跟他对瞪了一会儿。

“可这还不是因为那个什么什么永勋对他莫名其妙飞了个kiss？”鹤房转念想起来。  
“是郑永勋。”  
“哦，郑永勋。总之我觉得挺恶心的，不回击回去不行。”  
“你不应该替一个A去操心这种事吧？”  
“不应该吗？”鹤房奇怪地说，“我对兄弟都这样啊！”他扔开擦汗的毛巾，一屁股坐在凳子上。  
“这就是问题所在了，你可能冒犯到了另一个A的自尊心。”纯喜挠了挠头，“你应该控制一下情绪，下周有DKB大赛了，要顾全大局。”

鹤房等其他人走了之后才去冲凉，他倒是很想问问豆原是怎么做到控制好情绪的，豆原在跳舞的时候攻击力十足，气场惊人，荷尔蒙四溢，却总能做到能放能收，早早就就按A来培养的人果然更加成熟。  
鹤房觉得发生今天这件事之前豆原可能还愿意跟他分享经验，他们关系本来不错，在他丢三落四的时候经常是豆原给他拣东西，但现在不会了，纯喜说得对，他冒犯了另一个A。  
打开热水的时候他才发现自己又忘了带擦澡毛巾，休息室没人，干脆就这么出去拿吧。

门开了，摘了耳机的豆原目瞪口呆地停在门口。  
我怎么做到短短时间冒犯同一个人两次的？鹤房光着身子想，不愧是我。  
但几秒钟后他就决定坦荡地问豆原一个问题。  
“你看到我的毛巾了吗？” 他说。  
豆原震惊地看着他，然后缓缓地低下眼睛，好像努力忍了忍，才抬手指向一堆杂物，他的毛巾在里面露出一角。  
“不愧是你，”鹤房咧开嘴活跃了一下气氛，“豆原君也有东西落下了？”  
没有听到回答。  
鹤房简单遮挡了一下重要部位，决定借这个坦荡机会再说两句，“我不是故意要冒犯你的，我是说刚才舞台上……”  
“你没有冒犯谁。”豆原缓缓地说。  
“我暴露了几个大招确实不对，”鹤房真心想要弥补，“但我还留了几个，我还有好几个必杀技……”  
“但是太危险了，”豆原没等他说完，“会很容易受伤。”  
“啊？”换成鹤房呆在原地。  
“连续几个大动作本来就很容易出错，加上又在斗气……”豆原看着他的眼睛很快地说。  
“我不会出错的……”  
豆原又露出了之前舞台上的表情。  
现在鹤房知道他在急切什么了。  
“你不用担心，我也是A的，我有把握，放心吧，别看我这样，我很有分寸的。”鹤房一连叠地说，“一成君是回来特地说这个……呃，担心我？”  
“不，是特地回来给你找毛巾和关门的。”豆原斩钉截铁地说完，就戴上耳机走了，“早点休息。”他甚至真的很礼貌地轻轻带上门。

以前没觉得，原来豆原还挺有趣……  
对了，他刚才看到我什么都没穿时的表情是什么来着？脸红了？还是没红？错过了好可惜。鹤房边洗澡边胡思乱想。  
但无论如何，河野纯喜个大骗子，我怎么就觉得被另一个A担心一点也没感到被冒犯呢？


	2. 上原润也是个大骗子，但很帅

鹤房开始觉得豆原有趣，但显然豆原并没有更觉得他有趣，也可能是他一直已经很有趣了，豆原不需要有所改观。  
练舞的时候豆原一向独往独来，现在他和纯喜却关系更好了，吃饭的时候也坐在一起。如果自己大而化之地坐过去会显得有点傻，但不坐过去鹤房又觉得浑身不对劲。  
他不明白为什么他靠近豆原时就感到一种以警戒为主的敌意，细究起来豆原又并没有拒绝过他靠近。  
这很奇怪，让他走神，练舞的时候走神是大忌，他抬手的时候碰到了豆原的胳膊，啪地一声，所有人都听到了。豆原投过来一束说不上是责备还是疑惑的目光。  
“刚才的声音是什么？谁打了你一耳光吗？”纯喜停下动作唯恐天下不乱地说。  
“你别明知故问。”鹤房扭开头。  
“原来是真的，”纯喜又兴奋又伤心地扑到豆原面前，“是你，你打醒他了吗？”  
豆原沉默了一会儿，然后举起双手退后了一步：“你们听——”  
就连鹤房都忍不住竖起耳朵。  
“是时间流逝的声音，”豆原放下手来，“倒计时三天不到。”  
他的汗顺着发梢掉到下颌线再滴到地板上，像秒针的滴答一声。  
啊，空调不够低，鹤房盯着他鼻尖一滴将滴未滴的汗又开始走神，练习到点的钟声正好地响起来。

豆原出门前鹤房叫住了他。  
“豆原！”  
豆原手已经在门把上了，回头的时候显得有些迟疑，那种警戒的气息又弥散起来，鹤房突然有点暴躁。  
他还没说话豆原先开口了。  
“如果你要问的话，你的毛巾在右边扶手椅上，手机在窗台上，衣服在置物柜里，少了件外套因为你中午吃饭的时候捐给北川玲叶了……”  
“我不是这个意思。”鹤房的暴躁泄了气。  
“哦？”豆原笑起来，练舞的热气还没散，他的脸仍然发红，显得笑容也天真朴实，鹤房开始觉得那阵警戒的敌意是自己的幻觉。  
“不是捐，是借。”他抓到了一个重点，“他不是说他冷吗？”  
“你是个好人。”豆原点头，“但他是不是O？”  
“什么？！”鹤房吃惊地瞪大眼睛。  
“你感觉不到吗？你随便借了个外套给O，这不是一般的……”豆原停下来打量他，过了好一会儿才终于在鹤房瞪大的眼睛里相信是他无心的结果，似乎松了一口气，但仍然不肯放过，“如果初选遇上他们队，你不会手下留情吧？”  
“怎么会？！凭什么啊！欺负老实人啊？”鹤房仍然很吃惊，寻思了一会儿琢磨哪里不对：“怎么想也应该是他欠我人情到时候让我们躺赢才对吧？”  
豆原好像被他的逻辑打败了，“就算这样也不能放松……”  
“哦，我本来是想说刚才的事。”  
豆原挑起眉。  
鹤房顿了顿，“我是说原来你还挺会模仿的，刚才那一段，听时间流逝的声音，不是那个什么法瑞尔主演的美国电影里桥段吗？”  
豆原挑起的眉弯了下去，他低头笑了一下。  
“谢谢汐恩君捧场。我回家了。”他说完一串敬语就溜走了。

鹤房站在原地，心里说不上哪里奇怪，他觉得豆原是不是在回避他，豆原好像真的开始对他的存在变得在意？和他说话时越站越远，吃饭时还注意到他捐外套了……真是微妙的A的意识。  
鹤房觉得自己也变了，变得时而暴躁时而患得患失时而走神时而又吞吞吐吐，不像个男人。  
他本来是想说你干嘛不直接说是我做错动作打到你的？没必要包庇我呀。玲叶是O你也应该提醒我吧，我肯定不会当着你去抢一个O啊。还有空调怎么才开十九度，我看你出汗自己都好他妈热啊。……这么说起来，今天这么热怎么还会有人要借外套啊……？  
唉，不知道别的A是怎么平稳过渡的。

好在初选分组没有碰上玲叶，跳舞的圈子不大，还有很多别的朋友。  
公布小组评分的时候上原润打量了一下他们队然后跟他说：“我可做梦都想要你的队友。”  
“怎么回事啊，不要我吗？”他下来之后热情地追问。  
“行，要了，现在就跟我走。”上原润留给了他一个非常冷酷的背影。  
鹤房追上去揽住他的肩：“哈哈好久没见，你哥哥还好吗？”  
“所以你也没问我好不好。”润酱也不愧是远近有名的A，着实不好惹。  
“嘿，你知道我不是那个意思，”鹤房和他以前就认识，所以倒也不怕，“你刚才那么说你的队友会不会生气？”  
“会。”上原润回答地很果断。  
鹤房咋舌：“你就不怕你这坏脾气的样子得罪人吗？”  
“恨也会变成一种努力的动力，为了能让全队实力提高我不介意当那个大魔王。”  
“太帅了！”鹤房鼓掌。  
“对了我哥上次提到你，说看到你都快要不认识了。”上原换了种语气。  
“不是吧，看来我以后不能一顿吃两盒便当了……”鹤房很懊悔。  
“你真吃了两盒？”上原又吃惊又好笑地拍拍他，“不是，他是说你长帅了，比以前见到你的时候更像个优秀的A。”  
“啊，你哥可是比你温柔多了。”  
上原回头看了一眼，他的队员还没有缓过劲来，豆原拍着东乡的背在说什么，冈田红着眼睛，青木一个劲地逗他。他其实也有点于心不忍。  
“对了，你追出来就是想跟我说这个？”  
鹤房这才想起来，“你也算是经验者，我就是想请教一下，你在舞台上是怎么对同类保持冷静，不让冲动分心的？”  
上原润这才收回目光，他很慢地笑了一下。  
鹤房瞪着他，上原润很少这样笑，笑得竟然很悲悯。  
“所以……”他盯着鹤房，“你也觉得我是A吗？”  
鹤房完完全全呆住了，这是什么惊天问题？  
“我最近脑子糊涂，可能听不懂日语了……请问这句的意思是？”  
上原润原谅一般地看着他：“没关系，所有人都误会我是A，不是你的错。”  
鹤房差点跳起来，“可是你怎么看都……”  
“都像个A？对啊，就是这样，因为你们每一个人都这么误会着，而我也懒得解释。在舞台上表现地像个A，更大胆更直接更有攻击性，会让人更有竞争力，不是吗？”  
鹤房惊得张大嘴巴。  
“所以我也没有故意骗谁，我只是表现得更大胆更直接更有攻击性，于是所有人都认定我是A，错的不是我，我也没必要解释。”上原润说话的时候很平静，“我是个Beta。Beta被人误会成A或者O都是很常见的事，A在竞争中总是更容易被崇拜。”  
鹤房终于缓了过来，“所以你大魔王的人设……”  
“更容易被崇拜，也更容易拉仇恨，”上原润耸耸肩“两方面我都很享受。”  
今天的信息量太大了！鹤房擦了一把汗。  
“没关系，”他大力拥抱了上原润，“润酱永远是我兄弟！我会保密的！”  
“我不介意你说出去，”上原润笑了一下，“但别人更可能以为你是外星人。”  
鹤房也笑了，他开始接受这个事实，“但我也不介意被别人认为是外星人哦。”他反击了回去。  
“好吧，但你的问题可能得去另外找个A来回答。”上原润信任地拍拍他，“所以具体是怎么了？”  
“我最近遇上另一个A就很容易烦躁，甚至影响到判断……”  
“哈，果然还是当Beta好。”上原润大笑，“你身边是不是有O啊，理论上A对A不会那么容易上头，除非你们地盘上出现了O。”  
“没有吧……”他想起玲叶是O，但他跟郑永勋对打上头的时候玲叶可并不在场。  
“你该不会为了不认识的O和别的A大打出手吧？”上原哈哈大笑。  
就算不是A鹤房也想锤他了。  
“你再留意留意吧，现在科学发达了，不管是A还是O都可以通过药物来掩盖的，说不定就在你身边。”  
上原看到其他人终于收拾好向这边走了过来，他又恢复了冷面无情不苟言笑的样子。  
鹤房看见豆原和东乡拥抱了一下作为告别，豆原看到了他，笑了一下，但没有要关心他在干嘛的意思，转身又和纯喜凑在一起。鹤房又是一阵心烦意乱。他发誓一定要找到这个潜伏的O然后打一顿，都是这个O害得他和豆原之间变得奇奇怪怪。

他很好奇豆原知不知道那个O的存在。  
在大家都散场的时候豆原问他上原君还好吗，怎么感觉和你说再见的时候在偷笑，这和他形象不符。

“他啊……”他很得意能在豆原面前卖个关子，“也是个大骗子！”


	3. 越漂亮的男人越会骗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及竹马line

“一个成熟的Alpha会本能地锁定他的Omega。”  
鹤房琢磨了很久这个“锁定”是什么意思。分化成A的时候学校和社区都提供免费的引导课程，他被老妈后知后觉地扭送了过去，然后打了三天的瞌睡。课程非常枯燥，包含了社会学人类学的解读，还有相关反歧视之类法律条文的释疑，如果对课程还有什么印象的话，那就是免费便当里的蔬菜挺难吃的，他全剩下了。邻桌也是个和他类似情况的同学，叫木全翔也，拿着手机打了三天的游戏。  
快结束时他问木全同学你怎么不听课，木全同学说他听说真正的A会有觉醒的那一刻，剩下的都是本能，不用学。鹤房很受教，问他哪里知道的，木全指着手机说gal游戏里什么设定都有，鹤房对这种学以致用的人非常佩服，但是奇怪木全君都知道了为什么还要来上课，木全叹口气说就是因为来上课才有这三天清静时间打游戏学习了设定。话还没说完，就被台上老师点了名，让他们不要太自私，自己睡醒了就不要吵到前排刚刚入睡的同学。

鹤房不知道豆原当初是怎么接受这方面课程的，当他听说豆原的时候豆原就已经是个年少成名的Dancer，在新建的live house圈地盘时他们是对手，但是后来有了外来的舞团踢馆，豆原主动邀请了他组队，他们一起很漂亮地赢了全部，于是就这样固定了下来，还一起报名参加比赛。上原润说得对，A总是在竞争中更得便宜，他们这样有两个A的队伍是人人羡慕的顶配。  
豆原训练非常刻苦，鹤房一直很高兴被他邀请组队，他也不自觉变得刻苦起来，有时觉得好像是从遇见豆原开始才变得在意输赢，变得好胜的，可能是被豆原的意志所感染。所以他一点也不想因为一点小事而和豆原有心结。

过了初选他们被分到上半赛区，抽签之后又要开始练习，晚上他去练习室的时候豆原已经在那里，也不知道练了多久，衣服都被汗浸湿，但他一进门豆原就好像打算离开了。  
“我不会和你抢O的！”他在门口一把拉住豆原，没头没脑地说。  
豆原非常奇怪地看着他，“抢谁？”  
“我他妈也不知道是谁！”心烦意乱的感觉又来了，鹤房深呼吸了一下，“我是说，如果我们身边出现了一个O，我肯定不会出手。”  
“为什么不出手？”豆原好像更奇怪了。  
“因为你。”鹤房真切感到豆原的体温升高了，然后才意识到是因为他还紧紧拽着豆原的手臂。  
“对不起。”他放开了豆原。  
豆原退后了一步，“如果是介意我的存在的话，大可不必。”  
“可我就是挺介意的！”他大声说，“你不觉得很心烦吗？因为可能有一个O，我们就会被莫名其妙的本能所控制，我又不会随便喜欢哪个O！所以我觉得有必要跟你发誓，无论是哪个O我绝对不和你抢，你也不用回避我，让我们还是像以前一样吧！”  
“那你以为我是什么人？”豆原低低地说。  
“诶？”  
“我就像是会随便喜欢谁的那种人吗？”豆原看着他，眼睛里像有跳动的火，“你不会做的事我也不会做。”  
“那你也不会视我为敌？”  
“不会。”豆原摇摇头。  
“永远都不会？”  
“永远怎么算？”豆原好像在叹气，“我答应你在你喜欢谁之前我都肯定不会先喜欢谁，这样好了吧？”  
鹤房觉得豆原的回答好像有一半让他感到舒坦，但又有另一半让他更想刨根问底。  
“好吧。”他勉强放弃，“那你以后晚上练习时叫上我，不要一个人练。”  
豆原皱了眉，瞪着他好一会儿，好像下了很大决心才点了点头。

“对不起啊……”  
豆原要走的时候又被拉住了。鹤房觉得豆原回头的眼神有一瞬间就像要打他了，但他确实是故意的。  
“我是说对不起刚才好像弄疼你了。”他挠了挠头指向豆原的胳膊。  
豆原眼里的火苗又出现了。  
鹤房赶在他说话之前上前一步拥抱了他。  
“我就是想说声对不起，这几天我都不对劲。”他埋在豆原的肩膀上说。  
豆原一动不动呆在他怀抱里，闷声闷气说：“知道了。”  
“还有就是……”他慢腾腾地继续。  
“还有？！”豆原耳朵好像红了，这个人想生气又气不出来的样子还挺可爱的。  
“还挺可爱的……”鹤房又说，“我才看清楚你背包上挂的那个玩偶是只小象。”  
豆原推了他一把，力气不小，然后转身一身热气地走了，小象在他背包上一跳一跳的，鹤房看到他大步流星的背影莫名有点开心。

第一轮晋级赛的时候他们险险获胜，有两个导师都提出他们的配合看上去默契实际上却有细节上的僵硬，之所以获胜主要是因为对手出现了失误。  
赛后有个短暂的发布会，自然还是豆原去的，虽然他年龄最小，每一次面对采访却都完成得毫无破绽，鹤房觉得反正自己做不到在赛后不去流露更私人的情绪，本来更年长的纯喜是第一人选的，但因为他表情管理总成为意外话题，便不肯再去，豆原不得不挑起大旗。

他们这场表现得不好，豆原在背景板前把责任全部揽自己头上，对着话筒说着一些对现场观众诚恳的抱歉和感激。有不知趣的话筒快怼他脸上了，他也没闪躲。鹤房心里又有一些暴躁，这种时候失礼一下也无所谓吧！换他就会上手拨开话筒。他有点丧气地坐回等待区，导师说的问题他当然知道不是豆原一个人的责任。  
等待区还坐着一个人，大平抱着腿安安静静地看着豆原讲话，看见鹤房就笑了起来，拍拍座位让他坐过来。  
鹤房坐过去的时候才看见他背包上也挂了个玩偶，和豆原的挺像，不过是只小羊，不仔细看倒有些相似。鹤房猛地想起谁跟他说过大平是个O，他坐下去又弹了起来，大平特别好笑地看着他，鹤房盯着那个小羊看了好一会儿才又重新坐下。  
“你要是喜欢我送你好了，”大平弯着眼睛看他，“但你好像不是白羊座吧？”  
“这是一个系列吗？有小象那款……”  
“没有这个星座。”大平拍了他一下，“你醒醒！现在是在地球。”  
“为什么还没走？”  
“和你一样呀。”  
鹤房一下子觉得血气上涌，“你也在等他采访？”  
大平歪头有点好笑地打量他：“我们队本田爸爸是下一个，你说的是哪一个？”  
鹤房顿时气得说不出话来，他觉得自己这辈子应该不会看上哪个O了，大平看着漂亮又无害，怎么说句话都像在钓鱼。  
“怎么啦，你还在为导师意见生气？”大平倒是递了个台阶，“我们同病相怜，导师也批评我了，比你更惨，我可是被说哭了。”  
“我没有在生气……”  
“可你头发都竖起来了。”  
鹤房下意识摸了一下头发，回头就看见大平在笑。  
“开玩笑的，就觉得你好像很紧张。”  
“我不是紧张……”鹤房说着顿住了，突然想起难道这就是上原润说的两个A的地盘上出现了O之后的感觉？比起紧张更像如临大敌。  
“问你个问题，没有冒犯的意思，”他谨慎地说，“你说豆原会喜欢什么样的Omega……？”  
大平看了看台上，又转头很无辜地看他，“为什么会问我？”  
“我就是感觉，我们身边出现了O，然后因为这个……变得挺奇怪的……”鹤房是真的苦恼，“可我不知道，我感觉不出来，所以刚才我在想，真的没有冒犯的意思……会不会是你？”  
大平笑得捶起大腿来，“你到底有没有上过课？”  
“什么课……”  
“第一节，不要从外貌预设性别。”  
“可是……”  
大平笑得更开心了，“让你失望了，我不是那个O，因为我不是O。”  
鹤房目瞪口呆坐在那里，“可我听说……”  
“听说O没有攻击性？爱哭？长得漂亮？”  
鹤房缓缓地点头。  
“那他们都错了！”大平笑着捶了他一下，鹤房以前不知道，大平捶人竟然挺疼。  
“可你从来没否认？”  
“否认什么，否认之后让人以A的刻板印象来审视？成为一个像你一样见了同类会把不爽写在脸上的家伙？”  
“喂！”  
“被人以为是O又不会让我损失任何东西，被人以为是O只是人生中会遭遇的误解里最不重要的那一个。”大平很不在乎地说。  
这时候他的手机闪了一下，他看了一眼就站了起来准备要走。  
“你看，比起被误解是O，我就觉得被你误解成我是在等豆原采访更让我为难一些。”台上豆原的采访已经结束了，他往这边扫了一眼，鹤房竟然感到心虚。  
“顺便一说，我也不是在等本田爸爸的采访，”大平挥了挥手机，“来良来接我了。”  
他的手机上挂着snoopy的吊坠，鹤房确定来良的手机上绝对也有一个。  
“对啦，你可以跟别人揭穿我不是O，但不能让来良知道，不然我就告诉豆原你刚才造谣他喜欢我。”大平在门口对他做了个挥拳的动作。  
“靠！为什么啊！”鹤房气得也挥拳。  
“因为怕他以后不来接我了。再见～”大平答非所问地说，然后很快乐地走了。

豆原下来的时候鹤房还闷闷地在生气。  
“大平怎么你了？”豆原问他。  
“大平造谣我造谣你喜欢他！”  
豆原很莫名其妙地看了一眼门外又看了一眼鹤房。  
“算了，”他说，“我一点也不想知道细节。”  
然后他向鹤房伸手，“快起来吧，我们回家。”  
他说回家的时候又是鹤房熟悉的笑弯了眼睛的模样。  
那个如临大敌的感觉好像也随着大平的离开也消失了，被拉起来的时候鹤房觉得神清气爽。  
所以豆原怎么可能喜欢大平，豆原不可能喜欢骗子，管你是A还是O！


	4. 那个罪恶的男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及河井+竹马

鹤房很失望，虽然他没有再特别明显地感觉到豆原身上警戒的敌意，但豆原明明口口声声答应他以后晚上加练都叫上他，等他反应过来时才发现豆原干脆不在晚上练了。竟然还有这一招，豆原真是只大鸽子。

第二轮需要组队，川尻莲邀请了他们一起合练，这下更好了，豆原完全开启了公事公办的嘴脸，眼神里除了对莲君的崇拜以外什么多余的情绪也没有。在练习室一张张写满不服输的脸里，鹤房甚至逮不住一个时机用眼神困住豆原，但就算困住了又能怎么样，真说起来豆原也没有骗他，人家只是恰好取消了晚自习而已。

安庆田路过的时候问他：“怎么啦，你看起来很不开心？”  
“没有。”鹤房一拧瓶盖，瓶身都被扭变了型，水洒了一半。  
安庆田很宽厚地拍拍他：“每个队都有为了争part或者c位什么的闹过不愉快啦！很快会过去的。”  
“不，”鹤房瞪着被自己捏坏的水瓶，“是争Omega。”  
安庆田一口水喷了出来。  
“那，那个O一定……”他小心翼翼地说：“一定非常优秀？”  
“优秀不优秀的我不知道，反正挺能藏的。”  
安庆田望了一眼门里面，莲正在手把手地拉着豆原研究走位，川西盯着两个人在面无表情地嘎吱嘎吱嚼零食，磨田反反复复地练着同一个动作。  
“纯喜呢？”安庆田问。  
“他不就在那边傻笑……诶？！”鹤房也吃了一惊，他完全没发现纯喜什么时候不在了。

纯喜朋友特别多，鹤房还记得他刚和纯喜认识的时候，纯喜在和一个鹿角头像的男孩乐不可支地发短信，发着发着又接起了一个电话，视频里一个肉乎乎脸的男生可爱地眯着眼和他约奶茶，等纯喜挂了电话，鹤房又看见他手机桌面是三个筋肉造型的人的合影，纯喜在中间，搭着旁边两位健壮的肩膀，挺亲密的模样。了不起，真的很了不起。  
当然鹤房现在已经知道那个鹿角男孩就是来良，只是不知道大平知道不知道这种事。  
但其实鹤房也很喜欢纯喜，没人会不喜欢可以一起嘻嘻哈哈大声笑的人，豆原好像也很喜欢，而且和纯喜关系也越发亲近，上次鹤房还亲眼看见他扒拉纯喜的胳膊让纯喜看什么好笑的事，也不分享出来大家笑笑，当时自己还莫名有一点小小的不爽。  
想到这里鹤房倒吸一口凉气，有没有可能，看上去神经大条，沉迷筋肉，嗓门还大的纯喜，其实，就是那个，挺能藏的……O？  
大平说什么来着？不要从外貌预设性别。  
所以也不能筋肉预设性别吧？  
所以难道他一直没察觉，他一直当好兄弟的纯喜其实是个O？所以他和豆原才会在每一个场合都那么不对劲？  
鹤房越想越觉得有可能，他想得出神，手里拿着水也半天没喝，背上的汗浸透了衣服。

“怎么啦！想什么啦！挡这里干嘛呢，你不拿水我可拿了哦！”  
鹤房慢慢回头，看到纯喜那张大大的笑脸。  
“嗨，”他说，“你是O吗？”  
纯喜脸上的笑容僵住了。  
“你说我什么？”他重复了一次。  
“你是O吗？”鹤房很机械地说。  
“你为什么这么说我？”纯喜皱起眉。  
鹤房眨了眨眼。  
纯喜显得困惑又气愤。  
鹤房觉得他好像是第一次见纯喜有生气这种表情。他赶紧搂住纯喜的脖子，“不不，是个误会，我就是随口一说而已！”  
“你不该这么问人问题，”纯喜拨开了他的手，“我又没惹到你。”  
纯喜看起来像真的生气了。  
“可能不是那个意思，我就是想问……”  
“所以我有哪里让你不满意了？进度没跟上？走位没走对？体力没合格？”  
纯喜一连串的发问，看起来不只是生气，还很伤心。  
“不不，你听我说！”  
“这太过分啦！”纯喜撅着嘴很大声地说，“有意见可以提，但你不能因为自己是A就这么说我！”  
有人注意到了他俩，朝这边围观过来。  
鹤房又困惑又尴尬，搞不懂纯喜反应为什么这么激烈。  
一个脸很可爱的男生不知道什么时候出现的，插进来对他笑了笑就把纯喜拉远了，鹤房想起好像就是纯喜视频电话里笑眯眯的那个人。有好多人停下来奇怪地打量他。

“你可真会找事啊，汐恩。”只剩金城站在他旁边。  
“喂，所以连你也要笑我？”  
金城碧海还是木着一张脸，把胳膊架他脖子上，像赶苍蝇一样挥手让其他人都赶紧散了。  
“行了行了。我刚才都听到了，你确实不该那么说。”  
“我就问了问他是不是O！不是就不是吧？”  
“你还是和以前一样，说话不多想一步。”金城一向没什么表情的脸看起来竟然像在嘲笑，“你不该在大家都拼命练习生怕拖了后腿的时候问别人是不是O，不分场合的提问就像在骂人，就像在说人很菜，很不行，容易腿软，很欠x。”  
“……这太过分了！”  
“谁让很多人都对O有这种成见，”金城很遗憾笑了笑，但鹤房觉得他还是不笑更正常，“你应该找机会跟纯喜道个歉。”  
“太蠢了，我明明不是那个意思。”  
“你得跟他说你觉得他不是O，绝对不是，是有六块腹肌的猛男。”  
“你这种表情说这种话让我有一种AI崩坏的感觉。”  
“你才像大脑崩坏了的那个吧。”金城和他是高中同学，吐槽起来一点也不客气。  
“我只是一时冲动。”  
“我看你就像在发情期，干嘛这么急着找O？”  
“A也会有发情期？”鹤房吃了一惊。  
“反正我没有，但我看你就像有了。”金城又露出了一点好笑的表情。  
“够了够了，你这无机质的脸不适合用来讲笑话。”  
金城耸耸肩，“我看你这大脑也不适合用来谈恋爱。”  
“算了，”鹤房弯腰从售货机里拣出两瓶饮料，“刚才走神多买了一瓶，给你，谢啦。”  
“以前不知道你还喜欢白茶。”金城在空中接住饮料。  
“都说了是走神。”  
鹤房把另一罐白茶揣裤兜里，好像是豆原喜欢的味道，他不知怎么就下意识选了这个。

“你幸好问纯喜的时候是港人在场而不是阿诚阿奖在。”金城拉开易拉罐又说。  
“拉走他那个男生就是港人？”好像听纯喜提起过好几次。  
“是啊，如果是纯喜的另两个哥哥，铁定不会放过你。”  
“会怎样？”鹤房挑起眉。  
“你要是跑去问与那城奖你是不是O，可能他和他家安藤诚明当场就围殴你了。”  
“好歹我也不是想殴就会躺平被殴吧啊。”  
“很难说，因为他们也都是六块腹肌的猛男。”金城又面无表情说着这种话。  
鹤房顿时想起了纯喜的筋肉桌面，“所以他们再加上港人是一家四口，而我是孤家寡人？”  
金城怜爱地看着他。  
“喂，金城，”鹤房突然笑起来，“你知道这么多该不会是你正好去问过与那城奖吧？”  
金城又恢复了没有一点表情的面孔，“我也可以揍你。”  
“你打不赢，省点电吧。”鹤房跟他挥挥手。

鹤房就知道这场骚动的后果没那么容易平复，他还在发呆的时候莲走了过来。  
“今天提前结束吧，”莲温和地拍拍他，“你的状态不好，不如回去休息，我让大家都休息了。”  
莲说着，望了一眼练习室，纯喜正独自对着镜子做着练习，背影里都透着一股子委屈。  
莲看了一眼纯喜又看了一眼他：“你也可以留下来，但我觉得你还是休息比较好。”  
鹤房郁闷地回宿舍呆了一下午，晚饭时间也差点错过，点了一份便当，吃得很不是滋味，又要了一份芝士薯条，嚼着嚼着想起川西今天面无表情吃着零食盯着莲和豆原时候的样子，琢磨了一会儿那个眼神，好像又琢磨不出什么，他觉得川西应该盯的不是豆原。  
然后纯喜肯定是在那个时候出去找港人的来着，说起来自己确实该和纯喜解释几句。鹤房摸了摸裤兜，除了那罐白茶就什么都没有，好像把手机落在练习室了。  
鹤房骂了一声，穿上外套就下楼往回走。

练习室亮着灯，竟然有人，今天莲明明跟他说结束了的，竟然完全没人通知他。  
鹤房要推门的时候又听见里面有人说话。  
“……你得管管他吧，像个定时炸弹一样……场上场下都是。马上就要半决赛了，我们可不能就这么放任下去……”  
鹤房猛然收回手，他听不清是谁在说话，但是很明显在讨论他，而且一定是在跟豆原说。  
豆原似乎没吭声。  
又有其他人开口，“我们知道他不坏，可不能太不懂事……整天到处找O，说出去也是你们A风评被害吧……”  
有人笑很大声，好像还是别组的人，鹤房听到莲的声音，他在说“差不多够了。”  
他本来很好奇豆原会怎么说他，但是他猜莲站出来说话多半是因为豆原不肯说话。  
鹤房懒得再听下去，一群多管闲事的混蛋。他也不想进去，转身就走。  
走两步又想起手机没拿，愤岔地一拳捶向墙，没想到旁边的门竟然捶开了，抬头一看是道具室，黑漆漆的没有人。鹤房闪身进去，把门关了，决定等那群人走了再说。

一片漆黑中他觉得心烦又憋闷，一屁股坐在一个箱子上，一抬手摸到挂衣架，一点微光中能看见演出服。他一眼还能看见豆原的那件，白色的衬衣上挂着黑色的束带。旁边就是自己的，亮黑色的，他觉得并不怎么好看。他们出场的时候站在一起，他衣服上像逆鳞一样的亮片挂住豆原的束带，他当时发愣地想这家伙腰还挺细，束带看上去穿戴够紧却原来一拨就掉，但凡多吃几盒饭应该都不至于如此松垮……诸如此类的，等他反应过来时豆原已经不知道什么时候默默重新扶齐整了，仍然又是一丝不苟的模样。穿制服的时候也是，豆原的铭牌总是被他严丝密缝地别在上衣兜的折线上，他可以毫不在乎地领口大敞露出锁骨，却又会小心地把卫衣下面的里衣扎进裤腰。豆原真是个奇特的人，谨慎和奔放总是同时在他身上存在。  
鹤房不知道哪里出了问题，但事情本来不该这样的，从那一天郑永勋的挑衅开始就慢慢失控，他变得在意豆原的同时又像要失去豆原了一样，明明什么都没有变，又像一切都在变了。  
现在他还可能失去了纯喜，也不知道纯喜会不会原谅他。金城说很多人对O有那种偏见，他明明没有的，拜上原润和大平所赐，他觉得性别属性应该只分骗子和好人。

鹤房在黑暗中坐了一会儿，四周没有其他声音，那些混蛋可能走了，没人知道他在这里，他突然觉得孤独，而且有种委屈地想要乱七八糟一哭了事的心情。他抓着头发感到生气，或许过去了半个小时，但是他感觉像过了一整夜，真他妈太蠢了。  
黑暗中他突然听到脚步声，走过这扇门又停住了，折了回来，停了好一会儿，然后他听到敲门的声音。  
“汐恩君，你是不是在里面。”  
鹤房猛地跳起来，豆原的声音。  
“我在。”他闷闷地回答。  
“出来吧！”  
他不明白豆原为什么会在这里，难道他不应该和那些人在一起练习或者一起回去了，最重要的是豆原怎么会知道他在这里。  
他站起来打开了门，走廊上的日光灯刺激地他又眯上眼，明晃晃的视野里看见逆光站在那里的豆原。  
“你在里面干什么……”豆原盯着他看了半天，“你是不是哭了？还是……在换毛？”豆原突然伸手从他头上拿下一根羽毛，“全是灰。”  
“我只是在找手机……”他也不算骗人。  
豆原皱起鼻子，“快去洗个澡吧，手机在我这里。”豆原从包里拿出来递给了他。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿的？”  
“我看到了你的手机，猜你会回来找，你又没出现，我就先出来找你。更衣室没人，出来吧，你可以趁机去洗澡，免得回去宿舍还要排队。”

然后就被豆原推去更衣室，洗澡的时候鹤房给纯喜发了短信，说没什么要说的，但我真的当你是兄弟，对不起今天是个误会，你全家都是猛A。结果洗完澡纯喜都没回他。  
鹤房有点垂头丧气地出来，却意外发现豆原还在等他，豆原还带着耳机，脖子上挂着毛巾，背包上还是那个小象的玩偶。  
“快走吧。”豆原打开门。  
“谢谢。”鹤房没头没脑地说。  
但豆原好像没听到，打开门就出去了，他们一前一后走上走廊。  
走到一半他的手机响了，点开是一条语音。  
“快滚快滚，不要这么肉麻！我接受道歉了！但不要咒我全家当A，我奖哥还不愿意呢！”  
废话好多……鹤房松了一口气，终于忍不住笑了出来，糟糕的心情被释放了一半。  
豆原转头疑惑地看了他一眼，“是纯喜吗？”  
“嗯，现在没事了。”鹤房揣好手机，伸手碰到裤兜里那罐白茶，“给你。”他扔给豆原。  
豆原接住时有点惊讶，“你买的？”  
“嗯，你不喜欢吗？”  
豆原没说话。  
路过道具室事鹤房又忍不住问：“你刚才究竟是怎么知道我在里面的？”  
“猜的……”  
“怎么猜的？”  
“我就是想，汐恩君可能会想找个地方……躲起来……”  
“不是躲。”  
“哦，”豆原停了一下，“我想附近只有那里合适。”  
“为什么只有那里合适？”  
“不知道……”豆原低头就像在打量那罐白茶到底能不能喝，想了想又把它揣裤兜里了，“反正我就是知道。”他抬起头说。  
“难道你也躲过？”鹤房说。  
豆原不再说话了。  
“哈哈，原来你也有特别心烦想要躲小黑屋的时候吗？”鹤房突然有点开心。  
如果是豆原在那里会是怎样的情景，会想要人找到，还是不想人找到，还是跟自己刚才一样两者兼有之。但不知为什么他觉得是豆原找到他是比其他任何可能都更好的结局。  
“我没躲过。”豆原又说，“我就是能找到你而已。”


	5. 请告诉我理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及佐立方

纯喜重新开开心心出现在鹤房面前，当他生气的时候鹤房挺郁闷，可当他又活蹦乱跳地在鹤房面前扯着嗓门一会儿跟来良打电话一会儿又和港人视频的时候，鹤房又莫名不爽了起来。  
“喂喂喂，你为什么要打我。”纯喜抱着头看着他。  
“我替祥生打的。”鹤房甩甩胳膊。  
“他又为什么要打我！”纯喜满脸委屈。  
“他替来良打吧。”  
“可是来良又为什么要打我！”  
“他替港人打。”  
“可是港人才不会打我！”  
“所以由其他人来打。”  
纯喜一瞬间哑口无言。

“你不该这样做，”豆原在一旁对鹤房皱了眉。  
纯喜立刻喜出望外地望向豆原。  
然后他听到豆原说：“不要打脸，还要比赛。”  
“太过分了！”纯喜捂着脸假哭起来，“我被两个A霸凌了！我要告你们！我的心被一伤再伤！”  
“你没有证据。”鹤房很冷酷。  
“你没有心。”豆原弯着眼睛。

鹤房隐约觉得豆原对他的那种警戒的敌意像是变了一些，豆原真的开始每次晚练习都叫上他了，虽然每次去都是一大波人一起练，他不知道自己在期待什么，或者豆原想通了什么，他猜可能是因为那天晚上他听到的对话，豆原想用行动跟那些人说别多管闲事。豆原从来不做解释，但鹤房觉得自己就是猜得到。

第三轮比赛豆原有个动作明显的失误了，鹤房亲眼看到他撑地的时候歪掉了落点，这完全不像是会发生在练了千万遍的豆原身上的错误，好在豆原晃了一下又找回平衡，整个过程都绷紧了脸，最终还是保证了完成度。导师皱着眉点评说有人状态不佳，这样的态度就算通过了这轮也是没办法进决赛的，运气好在你们场外票多，不然就会卡在这一轮。豆原一直低头看着地，鹤房看不清他的表情。一时间他觉得挺好笑的，状态不好的居然不只是他。

一下台豆原就不见了，鹤房下意识地跟了出去，然后在洗手间看到顺着豆原手掌往下流的血。他顿时目瞪口呆，有一瞬间竟然是愤怒的感觉席卷了大脑。  
豆原在流血。他脑子里只剩这一个念头。  
他不知道自己在愤怒什么，但就像一种本能，他只觉得豆原不应该在他面前流血，所以气坏了。

豆原抬起头看到他的时候脸色比之前更苍白了，一言不发走过来就要把他推出去，鹤房反应过来的时候快速用脚抵住了门。  
“你别动了！”他一把抓住豆原的手。  
那只手掌像被什么锐利的东西划破了一条口子，血渗出来，又干了一半，鹤房在惊惶中回忆起豆原那个歪掉的动作。  
“因为地上有东西？”  
豆原一抽手就缩了回去，“怪我没看见。”鹤房没拉住，他转身走到水池边打开水。  
“为什么不跟导师解释！这算是舞台事故了吧！”鹤房很大声地说。  
“怎么解释？”豆原转过头来看着他，“我们本来也能晋级，反而去解释一通然后落下因为卖惨才晋级的话柄吗？”  
“那又怎么样！”鹤房握紧拳头，“别人怎么说很重要吗？”  
“你肯定不会想最后赢下第一的时候留下缺憾吧……”  
“可是你甚至也没打算跟我们说，我也有知情权吧！”  
豆原脸转了回去，“你现在知道了……”他低声说。  
“但我没追过来呢？”鹤房走上前。  
“没人会关心失败者的理由，汐恩君，失败了就是失败了。”豆原关了水，血迹被洗掉了一多半，但是伤口仍然明晃晃刺着鹤房的眼睛。  
“可是我关心的明明不是理由吧！”那种焦躁的感觉又上来了。  
“哦。”豆原绕开他走向门。  
“你还想往哪躲？”鹤房脱口而出。  
豆原有点奇怪地看着他：“只是回宿舍……”  
鹤房摁住门，“就这样回去？”  
豆原倒笑了起来，“我到底在汐恩君心里是什么样的人？不能独立行走吗？”  
鹤房一时间不知道说什么才好，他很生气却又觉得不应该生豆原的气，想好好地说两句话却又觉得豆原句句在让他生气。  
外面有人在推门想进来，豆原伸手让他把门让开，鹤房抵着门干脆一反手把门锁上了。  
“豆原一成，”鹤房一个字一个字地说，“不管你以前怎么过的，反正现在不行。要么我开门，你跟我去保健室，要么我们就在这打一架，赢了的人出去跟外面的人解释这里发生了什么。”  
“发什么疯！”豆原瞪着他。  
“你必须处理伤口。”  
“只是一点皮外伤！保健室肯定已经没人了！”  
“没人就我来，”鹤房从鼻子里哼了一下，“我恰好还挺擅长处理伤口的。”  
外面的人开始骂骂咧咧地捶门。  
豆原的目光在门和鹤房的脸之间转了一个来回。  
“你开门吧，”他低头说，“打架会被第六条警告。”

结果到了保健室恰好安仓老师还没有下班，鹤房还挺失望的。安仓老师看了豆原一眼，然后就挥手让鹤房出去。  
“我就在这什么都不做看着不行吗？”  
“你什么都不做又何必要看着呢？”安仓老师对他指指门。  
“会很麻烦吗？”  
“你在的话就会。”  
鹤房被堵得从鼻孔里出气，没想到安仓老师看上去和和气气平时也挺宠他的，居然也有这么强硬的一面，鹤房撇着嘴带上门。  
关门的那一秒他从缝隙里很猝然地和豆原视线对接，豆原坐在床上仰着脸，有点无助但又很无辜的模样，一直看着他直到门关上，整个画面从缝隙里消失了，豆原那个眼神说不清也道不明。  
鹤房关了门觉得心口直跳，那一秒的豆原是他从未见过的样子，终于显露出像一个小他两岁的孩子的表情，而不是所有人眼中成熟稳重的豆原。  
他在门口站了一会儿，觉得豆原那个眼神是想赶他出去但又不想他走远。  
那个伤口说严重也不严重，如果出现在自己手上大概率也就是随便洗洗然后找人帮忙包扎一下的情况，但出现在豆原手上时他就觉得一切都不能容忍起来，原来担心一个人是这样一种感觉？A担心另一个A这合法吗？他理不清楚这感觉，满脑子里只有顺着豆原的手指流下去的血，一种惊心动魄又心慌意乱的感觉。

他在走廊找了个台阶坐下，一抬头看到上面一层的楼梯上还坐着人，抱着电脑放在膝盖上，听见动静摘下耳机抬起头来，露出佐藤景瑚那张精致的脸。  
“嗨！”  
那张脸被屏幕的蓝光映成恐怖片一般的镜头。  
“……嗨。”他也扯起嘴角勉强地打了个招呼。  
“没有吓到你吧？”景瑚对他笑了笑。  
“意思是吓到过人吗？”确实有一点被唬住，但也不想承认，毕竟算不上多大的惊吓，因为他刚刚才受过更大的了。  
“我本来在宿舍看的，结果被赶了出来，古早的韩国恐怖片而已。”景瑚指了指屏幕。  
“不用管我，你继续看吧。”鹤房挥挥手。  
于是佐藤景瑚又恢复了面带微笑盯着电脑屏幕的样子。  
鹤房其实都不太确定那算不算一个微笑，因为对于佐藤景瑚的这张脸，那个略略带笑的表情仿佛是他容貌的一部分。他长得矜贵，不笑的时候你能确定他不高兴，但是他笑的时候你也不能确定他是不是真的有那么开心。但不管怎么说鹤房还是挺待见景瑚的，他们合跳过一支舞，景瑚意外地非常好相处，他不像那种颐指气使的A，也没有那种争强斗胜的感觉，似乎对其他A也没有敌意，根本不受谁影响，只是温和地我行我素。  
鹤房想了想，又绕到景瑚面前去。  
“反正我在等人，能不能一起看？”  
景瑚抬起那张微笑的漂亮面孔，“当然啦！”他很大方地把屏幕往中间挪了一点。这人很少主动伸手，但好像也一贯来者不拒。鹤房坐了下来。  
恐怖片进行到死亡门厅里的连环事件，场景就很像他们现在坐的台阶，鹤房心不在焉地看着，有个突然跌落的惊叫镜头他也没什么反应。  
“你是不是有心事啊？”景瑚在一片血淋淋场景中发问。  
“什么叫心事？”鹤房装作还是认真在看的模样。  
“就是……”景瑚歪头想了想，“比较麻烦的事，还不太好说的事。”  
“是有一些麻烦。”鹤房很大方地承认。  
“哦，是什么，感情问题？”  
鹤房皱起眉。  
“我也听说了，”景瑚拐了他一下，“你和豆原的问题。”  
“我们这不叫感情问题……不是，我们没问题。”  
景瑚笑出了声，“人尽皆知你俩有问题。”  
“你能感觉到自己身边的O吗？”鹤房突然问。  
景瑚愣了一下，“差不多能，但我们这里的O基本都被标记过了，味道完全被遮盖，不是特别用心去辨别的话，感觉不到也挺正常。”  
“万一有还没被标记的？”  
景瑚睁大了眼睛：“居然还有这种人？谁啊！我都没感觉到的？小松？川西？宫岛？琉斗？宫里？……”  
他像报菜名一样说了一串，鹤房简直不知道他究竟在想什么。  
“这些全都是你留意过的人？”他问。  
“哦，这倒不是，”好像又突然失去了兴趣，景瑚又把注意力重新放回了电脑屏幕，“这也没什么好纠结的，如果碰到你喜欢的，先标记了就是，剩下的以后再说。”  
说得就像是挑选一个中意的冰淇淋口味似的，鹤房怀疑地看着他，“你就是这么干的？”  
景瑚歪了歪头，“那应该怎么样啊，我们是A啊，A不就是干这个的吗？”  
他的语气没有什么道德感，可也没任何恶意，鹤房盯着屏幕沉默了一会儿。景瑚确实也没说错，Alpha的特征就是强大和占有，Alpha想要征服什么的时候，没有任何人可以约束。  
“所以你标记了谁？”鹤房好奇道，狂乱贵公子明明就像没有固定伴侣的样子。  
“我标记了一个号称阻止不良吵架获得诺贝尔和平奖，心情不好时发推获得诺贝尔文学奖，酱油淋在布丁上吃起来像海胆获得诺贝尔化学奖，发现手肘皮肤捏起来也不会痛获得诺贝尔生理学奖，目前尚未得到诺贝尔经济学奖的一个人……”  
鹤房目瞪口呆地听他说完。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他消失了……”景瑚叹了口气，“他这么有趣，却说要过普通人的生活。”  
他的眼神又回到恐怖片上，“所以我还挺后悔的，该干点什么的时候什么都没干。”  
“还会再相遇的吧……”鹤房努力选择了充满希望的语气。  
“谁知道呢？”景瑚也恢复了他一贯的笑容，“你不用安慰我，这对A来说无非就是再标记一个的事。”  
他的笑容和他说话的语气一样，没有恶意，毫不虚伪，也没有真的代表心意。

保健室门开了，豆原手上缠着白色的胶布出现在门口，鹤房立刻站了起来。  
景瑚瞬间切换了兴味盎然的眼神，满脸写着你们果然有问题。  
鹤房没理他，走过去拉起豆原的手查看，安仓老师靠在墙上抱着胳膊打量他。  
“虽然可能你不知道，但豆原还发烧了。”  
“发烧了？？”  
“你果然什么都不知道，”安仓老师挺失望的样子，“刚给他吃了药，回去躺两天，你也离远点儿。”  
“怎么就发烧了啊！”鹤房说完觉得语气不对，又马上说“什么时候的事？”他伸手去摸豆原的额头，结果被躲开了。  
豆原摇头：“已经没事了，好多了。可能就是最近紧张，太累了。”  
安仓老师的目光在他俩之间意味深长地打了个转。  
“要么按时吃药老实这三天，要么一劳永逸……”  
“老师！”豆原挺委屈地喊了一声。  
“快走吧，我不会告诉别人的。”

鹤房一路都在追问安仓老师的“不会告诉别人”是怎么一回事，豆原只说是舞台事故导致他受伤的事，鹤房又开始追问怎么会发起烧来，豆原说大概是没休息好，鹤房又问一劳永逸是什么意思，豆原说大概安仓老师意思是说病死了就一了百了……鹤房猛得站住，豆原一不小心撞到他身上。  
“我不喜欢这种玩笑。”鹤房说。  
“我只是随便一说。”豆原低头退了一步。  
“你是不是有事瞒着我？”鹤房皱着眉。  
“没有。”豆原抬腿绕开他继续向前走。  
“那老师让我离远点又是什么意思？”鹤房一把拽住他。  
豆原像是没料到鹤房会突然问起这个，呆了一会儿才慢腾腾地说，“因为你会让我没法安心养病吧……”  
鹤房挑起眉。  
豆原又说，“你们练习你们的，我两天之后回来又是一条好汉。”  
根本不可能这么简单，鹤房直觉哪里不对，豆原从来不可能这么干脆轻松地承认发烧生病是件需要休息的事。  
豆原垂着眼睛，脸上泛着发烧的薄红，他的前发放下来盖住一半眉眼，把整张脸的锐利都消磨了干净，只剩下与年龄相符的青涩和单纯。  
他从鹤房手里抽回自己的胳膊，鹤房这才感觉豆原的体温烫得吓人。  
“我不会影响你养病的，但总得有人照顾一下你吧！”  
“不用，不用你来。”豆原又在摇头。  
已经走到他的房间门口，鹤房仍然不肯放弃。  
“请告诉我理由。”他不依不饶地说。  
豆原对他这种完全常规之外的纠缠一点办法也没有，他在门口转身叹了口气。  
“你问我是不是瞒着你什么，如果我告诉你的话你就会放我一个人吗？”  
鹤房不置可否地瞪着他。  
豆原没有等他回答，他掏出一个东西放到鹤房手心里。  
“这就是舞台地上划伤我的东西。”  
然后他歪了歪头，“所以我可以提这个请求吗？”  
鹤房说不出话来。  
“我会好起来的，两天后见。”他飞快地拥抱了一下鹤房。他的体温仍然烫得让鹤房惊心，但是很快就放开了，转身进去，门关上了。  
鹤房站在原地握紧拳头，他手里的东西被他捏得也快要划伤他自己了。  
那是他演出服的第二颗纽扣，他的项链在跳舞的时候挂在了上面把纽扣崩飞了出去。  
他不应该带项链的，或者他不应该选这件衣服的，又或者他不应该追问豆原的，又或者他们谁都不该招惹谁。  
鹤房掌心发疼，连带着心也发疼。


	6. 起风了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及西西里+川次方+竹马。  
> 重大剧情章。

豆原养病的这两天鹤房过得很不舒坦，豆原在的时候他总是心烦意乱，但豆原不在了，他又百爪挠心。  
纽扣被他一直揣在身边，明明看到纽扣就会烦躁不安，但如果把纽扣扔一边，又觉得好像切断了自己和豆原的联系，会变成豆原不见他也不记恨他、他也不需要抱歉不需要感到亏欠，一切都只是一个小小意外，豆原病好归来这件事就一点烙印也没有留下的样子。  
他的脑子里还会反复回放豆原流血的那一幕和保健室门缝里那个眼神，在那一刻他好像才突然意识到一直稳重优秀而强大成熟的的豆原一成其实也不过是一个会受伤会悄悄脆弱的人。

莲说鹤房君最近很可怕啊。  
“你们上位圈的人才可怕吧！”他哈哈一笑。  
莲摇摇头：“我是说鹤房君最近练习时的劲头就像一头猛兽。”  
川西也在一边嚼着零食附和：“很吓人，幸好这轮我们是队友不是对手。”  
河野纯喜见缝插针地占他便宜：“爸爸好欣慰啊，汐恩长大了，知道自己刻苦了。”  
他想起Anon老师跟他说人会在失去之后变得强大，他不知道自己是不是体会了“失去”，但他就是非常非常不想输，他希望能得到最好的结果，不让自己也不让豆原失望。

Hico来找川西喝奶茶，顺便跟他们说起自己和小松有去看望豆原。  
“还有点低烧，脸红红的，不过精神不错，在宿舍里看demo记了舞步，后天来跟你们合练肯定没问题。”  
“他还有精力干这种事？”鹤房凶巴巴地说完就立刻很后悔，这不是他要表达的本意。  
Hico好脾气地看他：“没有哦，因为豆原君很聪明，记一下舞步也花不了多少精力。”  
“可是……”  
“可是Hico觉得反而是鹤房君不要让豆原君担心比较好，”Hico抬着头地对他说，“豆原君问了我汐恩哥还好吗？”  
鹤房僵硬在原地。  
Hico好像观察了他一秒，又善良地递给他台阶下，“我当然说你汐恩哥很刻苦啦！他又问了你们每一个人，我都有好好跟他说你们很好，在等他，让他放心，乖乖吃药睡觉。”  
“他没有嫌你们会吵到他吗……”鹤房酸溜溜地说，“我的意思是说，他都不让我去看他，觉得我会打扰到他。”  
Hico笑眯眯道：“可能我们和你不一样吧。”  
鹤房琢磨不出他这句话的意味。  
“他说他睡不着，小松就塞了本单词给他，说背到Abandon就会睡着了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“来的路上碰到佐景，说他刚也想去探望一下……”  
“他去探望什么！”鹤房皱起眉。  
“但没敲开门，所以一定是睡着了。”  
一种大起大落的感觉。  
“谢谢你。”他跟Hico说。不知为何觉得Hico是特意来让他或者他们宽心的，是Hico特有的润物细无声的温柔。  
“不过你实在担心的话也可以发短信啊！”Hico走之前又说。  
“你不会一直都没发吧？”川西回过头来瞪大了眼睛，“那也太差劲了！”  
“喂！”  
然后川西就被Hico和莲半拖半抱地拉走了。

鹤房拿出手机跳上窗台坐下，想了半天也不知说什么才好。  
他确实挺差劲的，他觉得自己怀揣满腔诚意和热情，却就是使不出来，豆原像一片海，对他的一切喜怒哀乐照单全收，然后石沉海底，没有给出任何有效回应。  
他想了半天，发了一条：“睡着了吗？”  
发出去的同时都觉得问这种废话的自己蠢得可以。  
于是没等回复又继续敲：“纽扣的事我很抱歉，如果吵到你也很抱歉，如果你不想理我也很抱歉，但我真的一点也不希望变成现在这个样子，我不想你受伤，不想你因为我感到为难，……”  
啰里啰嗦打到这里却突然收到了回复。  
“没有睡。”  
鹤房顿时一个激灵。  
“那你快睡吧！”他把打好的又全删掉。  
“你就是特意来抽查我睡没睡的吗？”  
鹤房盯着豆原的回信看了好一会儿，他猜不透豆原的语气究竟是玩笑还是不爽，想了想干脆就自暴自弃回复道：“对啊！”  
当然没有回音。  
“呃，我不是真的那个意思。”他又补充道。  
“我知道。”这次回得很快，还带了个笑脸的小狗颜文字。这也太像了……鹤房盯着看了半天。  
“我是想道歉的，纽扣的事我很抱歉，那天我太粗暴了也很抱歉，这段时间都让你挺为难的，也很抱歉。”  
“知道啦。”豆原这次回得很快。  
“诶，不应该回'我原谅你'吗？”鹤房却不是很满意。  
“纽扣的事是个意外，那天去保健室其实是鹤房君的善意所以说不上什么粗暴，这段时间的为难也是彼此彼此吧，所以你没有哪里需要抱歉的。”  
又一种石沉大海的感觉。豆原总是把所有事一板一眼地记得明明白白又泾渭分明，这不是鹤房想要的结果。  
想了想他又写道：“所以我俩没问题吧？”  
好像思考了一会儿豆原才回他：“从来就没有过。”  
好吧。  
“我们组一定能拿第一。”鹤房又写道。  
“嗯。”  
“然后我们一起参加明年的世界大赛吧！”  
“这么远的事情哪里能知道。”  
“为什么不能，你现在答应的话不就知道了。”  
“我才不会答应明年的事。”又附加一个颜文字的小狗正经脸。  
鹤房瞪着那个可爱小狗脸一时间不知道该不该生气，为什么就不能答应，好在豆原又回他了。  
“总之一起加油吧！先要拿下第一，你说的。”  
“你汐恩哥说的都是真的！”  
“你不会还在练习室吧？我都听到其他人回宿舍的声音了。”豆原转而关心起他来。  
“我这就回去，但你不是该在睡觉吗？”  
“对啊，我在睡了，做了个梦，梦里边有个特别拽的人居然非要向我道歉……”  
鹤房捏着手机也忍不住笑了出来，“所以我其实也没有打扰到你的吧！”他还是很介意这一点。  
“没有，反而是我怕打扰到你。”  
然后豆原就跟他说这次是真的要睡了，虽然很难，但再难也没有数学难。至于明年的事，要等现在的比赛完了再说，“你不会这都不耐烦等吧！”豆原说。  
“耐烦耐烦！”  
鹤房眉开眼笑地跳下窗台，他想起Hico说他和他们不一样，说得挺对。豆原会让他们探病但不会和他们用着颜文字卖萌。豆原会装睡不给佐景开门，但豆原就不会装睡不回他短信。  
他们组一定要拿第一的，然后拿到世界大赛的门票，他绑也要把豆原绑去，豆原就应该属于更大的舞台。

列车在道路上颠簸了一下，鹤房从一阵心跳如擂的梦中醒了过来。他又梦到了决赛的那一天晚上，所以一点也不想睁开眼睛。  
比赛结束了两天，有很多后续的事情要过一周再进行，大家顺路的都结伴回家。他的旁边有人在小声说话，祥生和翔也似乎在玩一个你画我猜的游戏，输的人要给Line最常用联系人发最肉麻的话。  
翔也说自己画的是兔子，但是祥生说分明画的是儿童车，吵着吵着又开始分东西吃。  
“渣全掉我裤子上了！我的新裤子！”  
“哪有啊，那不是你沾上的兔子毛吗！”祥生边拍边说。  
“你果然知道那是兔子！”翔也的逻辑也挺奇怪。  
“我知道你有兔子和我觉得那是儿童车有关系吗？”  
鹤房猜祥生是故意的，他大概就是想要输掉然后名正言顺地给来良发一条有的没的，接着就能顺理成章地收到来良的关心，很甜的那种。  
来良在上一轮港人淘汰的时候就陪港人回去了，一时间音讯全无，祥生于是走过路过有事没事都会顺手锤纯喜两下，搞得纯喜莫名其妙的。  
现在他们说话声音太大把金城也吵醒了，金城有点迷糊地转过头看他。  
“我总觉得梦里听到人在笑？”  
“啊，仿生人也能梦到电子笑吗？”  
金城眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，“是你在那里一个人发笑吧？”  
“嗯，谁让我是能做个好梦的自然人。”  
“迟早有一天……要统治………”金城嘀咕了一句又转头去睡了。

鹤房确实做了个好梦，因为他甚至不是做梦，他只是一遍又一遍地梦到决赛的那一个晚上。  
那真的是他活到这么大最激动人心最喜悦不安又最百感交集的一个晚上。  
但他回忆的不是他们组的胜利，不是世界大赛的门票，不是念到他个人名次的声音，也不是山呼海啸的掌声，或者百感交集的青春和友情。  
他在梦中又见到空中掉落的金箔纸片，舞台上回转不停让人晕眩的灯光，五彩鲜花簇拥的道路，赢了门票的人像疯了一样的庆祝，他也在里面乱七八糟地猛哭，擦干眼泪时抬起头来，穿过风起云涌的人群对上被围在中心的第一名豆原的眼睛。  
豆原竟然也在哭，哭得好惨好惨，没有一点冷静的样子，像在拼命节制，但还是失控，完全不再是五分钟前还在安慰因为名次有点失落的自己的可靠模样。  
鹤房和那个失魂落魄的眼神对视了几秒，然后突然像着了魔一样推开人群，他越过好几个人向豆原伸出手，他想去安慰豆原，想去擦掉豆原的眼泪，但他的手被好多个肩膀和后背淹没了，他拼命往里挤，直到肩膀被突然按住，豆原从台阶上一弯腰朝他跳了下来。  
那不再是个日常的、问候性质的、例行公事的拥抱，豆原把脑袋埋在他肩膀上，他听到支离破碎的抽噎。  
豆原就像……像有很多心事要诉说，像承受了很多压力和委屈，像和这里其他人的欢笑有隔阂，又像是在等他在求助于他。  
这太倒错太稀有了，竟然有朝一日冷静自持地几近冷峻的豆原需要总是不靠谱的他来哄他。  
可是鹤房一点也不想放手。  
有一个瞬间他感受到好多样的目光，最近的地方是刚过来的佐景盯着豆原上下打量的眼神，鹤房突然从骨子里滋生出一种敌意。

就在这一刻天光大亮，在人山人海的欢呼和喧闹、交织错杂的欢笑和眼泪、一切纸醉金迷又在暗中疯狂的事物组成的巨大漩涡中，他终于感受到了。  
不是胜负欲，斗争心，而是欲望，是占有欲。  
他把豆原抱得更紧。  
这太好笑太滑稽了，他居然在这一刻才明白。  
“一个成熟的Alpha会本能地锁定他的Omega。”  
他早就本能地锁定了，却竟然后知后觉地才恍悟。  
他们之间从来就没有过一个让豆原对他警戒起来的Omega，他们之间也从来没有其他人能插足，他们之间所有的问题都不过是因为他粗心大意的迟钝和豆原藏得太好的伪装。豆原甚至没有骗他，因为他从来也没有问过豆原。豆原也没有刻意躲他，豆原只是在保护自己。  
他一下子想通发生过的很多事，从郑永勋的那个飞吻到佐景的那个眼神，从豆原烫人的体温却拒绝他接近的坚持到豆原始终不肯正面承诺的明年。

他甚至都能弄懂豆原的心思——这个家伙就是不喜欢失控的感觉，他有多习惯自律和克制，就有多讨厌崩溃和软弱。他从十七八岁就背负着期待而成长，他被当作最年少的Ace，他没有余地去让别人失望。  
但豆原终于还是在他面前将伪装露出了一条缝，在他从台上抓住鹤房的手一下跳下来时，带来一阵夏天田野上的风的味道，鹤房终于明白了，什么是信息素。  
他再也不会弄错了，真正的应该属于他的Omega。

就像是一夜长大，每次都是豆原在刺激着他晚熟的成长，以前是在舞台上，现在是在生理上。  
他感觉五感被突然放大，一下子捕捉到更多别的信息素，这里还有其他企图捕捉猎物的Alpha，这太危险了。他能感觉到豆原轻微的发抖，他肯定用过抑制药物，但即便如此也快要藏不住。鹤房全身细胞都在叫嚣着要宣示主权，想要覆盖上豆原的，想要遮蔽所有其他人的，空气里弥漫起愈加白热化的味道。然后他听到豆原埋在他肩膀上很弱地说：“够了……”他比豆原高了正好的五厘米，一低头就看见豆原露出的脖颈和发红的耳朵。  
豆原动了动，尝试着离开他，但好像只有靠着他才能站稳。  
“你别动了。”他一把抓住豆原的手。  
又像那次他发现豆原在流血的场景的重演，只是这一次豆原没从他手里抽回自己的手。  
“汐恩哥……”豆原轻轻地叫了他一声。他的呼吸很快，眉梢眼角都还泛着红意，他抬起眼睛看鹤房的时候，鹤房甚至能看清楚这双总是燃着火苗一般斗志的眼睛里终于无处可藏的水光。  
他们的信息素在相互刺激，豆原抑制不了，而鹤房不想抑制，这太糟糕了。  
豆原一声不吭地看着他，事实上豆原好像也没力气说话。  
鹤房又一次看向豆原的眼睛，他发誓豆原的眼神就算没有邀请，也绝对没有拒绝的意味。豆原在向他求救，在千军乱马里独独选择了向他求救。  
他用胳膊圈过豆原的脖子，有点莽撞地拉着豆原向后台走。  
他努力拨开乱哄哄的人群，但是太乱了，大家都还在疯狂地又闹又哭又笑又叫。眼前又出现佐景公子哥的漂亮脸孔，挂着似是而非的笑容，玩味的目光在他脸上挑衅似地停留了一会儿，他没空跟佐景计较，只能一手搂着人一边瞪回去，佐景好像笑得更深了一些，然后竖起手指在嘴边。  
“欠我一个情。”他让开一条路无声地说。  
空气中最张扬的那份信息素变淡下去，像紧绷的弦缓缓卸下去了一角。  
“会加倍奉还的！”他拉着豆原头也不回地挥了挥手。

如果是平时的豆原的话，大概还会提醒他用错熟语，加倍奉还好像是另一种用法，但现在明显不是那个时候。  
豆原一成，你也欠我的，鹤房想，马上……不，来日方长地让你还。


	7. 你没有那么快吧……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及楼栓(疑似)

从决赛场馆到宿舍，坐车也还有很长一段路。等全部采访都结束，所有人都坐上车时已经很晚了，车开了没多久就此起彼伏地鼾声如雷，比赛的激烈和赛后的兴奋耗尽了大家的精力。空气很不好闻，鹤房皱了皱鼻子，如果现在采访他问赢下决赛是什么滋味，他一定会说是一股子混合着汗味酒精味和汽油味的味道。他无比怀念几个小时前那一股夏野的风的清爽味道，可惜现在想闻也闻不到了，他亲手抹擦掉的。

两个小时前他在人仰马翻中拖着豆原推开一扇门，更早一些的时候他们还在这个房间里又化妆又吃饭，人声喧闹如青春最该有的样子，现在却空空如也，一个人也没有，像是隔绝人世远离悲欢。  
他打开灯，没忘把房门锁了，豆原靠着墙站稳喘息了一会儿，好像恢复了一点力气，又伸手把灯关了。黑暗中他看不见豆原的表情，只能听到豆原喘着气的呼吸声，每一声里都是翻滚的夏野的风的甜味。他摸索到豆原的手，就像被他烫到，豆原一下缩回去了。  
鹤房又重新把豆原的那只胳膊找到了。  
“不然我就开灯。”他威胁说。  
“临时标记我应该不用开灯的吧，汐恩哥。”豆原哑着声音说。  
鹤房一下手里更用劲，这个人实在很会撩拨他的理智，“那你不要躲。”他狠声说。  
这本来就是句废话，他是个A，他当然有办法让他的猎物躲也躲不了。  
鹤房不再抑制自己，他顺着豆原的手摸索到他的肩膀，然后是脖子的肌肤，发热的脸，挺拔的鼻梁，黑暗中也有着深刻轮廓的眉眼。  
“你一直装下去就从来没有害怕过吗？”鹤房说。  
“不然……”从来没有离这么近，豆原感觉鹤房触碰过的每一寸肌肤都在发烧，他试图偏开一点，然而动弹不得，光是站着就已经耗尽意志力，鹤房实实在在地用Alpha的气息压制了他，但他也是自作自受。  
“为什么瞒着我？”鹤房问。  
豆原苦笑了一下。  
“好吧，是我没往你是O这上面思考过。”不等他回答鹤房就说：“那刚才又为什么选择我？之前又为什么躲我？要躲又为什么不躲彻底点？”  
豆原没法回答。  
鹤房又继续说，“我不发现的话你打算一辈子这么下去吗？还是即使我发现了你也还是打算这么蒙混下去？”  
豆原费了很大劲才组织起理智和语言，“就是不想受本能这种东西的控制……人的命运应该由个人意志……而不是别人来决定的吧……？”  
“你的人生一直这么理性吗？”鹤房低声说。  
他的手从豆原的鼻尖划到唇下，又慢慢划到咽喉，再往下探进领口，他解开了豆原第一颗纽扣，又缓缓伸向第二颗，然后手被豆原抓住了。  
“不行。”豆原在黑暗中摇头。  
鹤房却把反手他的手推到身侧。  
“为什么只肯临时标记？”  
“你问题好多……”豆原挣扎起来，“不行就让我走。”  
“好吧，最后一个问题，”鹤房低头笑了一下，“我非要一劳永逸的话你又有什么办法呢？”  
他有点恶意地把一劳永逸这个词咬得很重。有这么一刻鹤房完全深刻理解到景瑚那句话，我们是A啊，A不就是干这个的吗？  
他把手伸进了豆原被敞开的衣领里，停在胸口的位置，手掌下温润光滑的触感让他沉醉，“我能感受到你呼吸的频率，脉搏的节奏，体温的变化，这里也挺起来了，明明就不只是本能在控制吧……”  
豆原拼命忍住涌上喉头的呜咽，他感觉自己浑身发烫，额头上浸出汗来，腿在发抖，幸好关了灯才看不到他的狼狈。  
“你刚才问为什么选择你……”他断断续续地说，“因为信任……是因为信任汐恩君。”  
鹤房呆了一下，然后又不置可否地一笑，他俯下身，凑到豆原耳边，低声说。  
“打开你的身体，接受我，以后不是你一个人在战斗，我们可以合二为一，你不想试试不需要一个人度过发情期的滋味吗……”  
完全觉醒的强烈的Alpha气息充斥了整个房间，比打翻了十瓶Kirin的山麓酒更浓郁，从每一分子的氧气侵入，又从每一次呼吸循环里渗透，像是遮天蔽日的太阳磁暴，又像是束缚着手脚的滚烫绳索，有横冲直撞的征服欲在潮水一般激荡，又仿佛像深山里松涛低语一样蕴藏温柔爱意。豆原第一次感到这么强大的信息素的力量，鹤房的信息素那么明快，也那么神秘，就像他的为人一样，坦率直接又不可预测，洪水一般霸道，又贴近心房一般温柔。  
这是蚀骨的诱惑，无人能幸免。  
豆原无力地顺着墙滑下，他一点也不想缴械，但意志在地动山摇。  
“你没有那么快吧……”他抓紧最后一点理智，“一会儿还有采访。”  
鹤房没有回应，只是也蹲了下来，半跪在地，把豆原的衬衣彻底解开，手指一寸一寸地移动，离开前面的敏感两点，停留在肩胛骨的边缘，轻柔地抚摸着。  
“会是你最后一次独自战斗。”他耳语一般地说。  
豆原突然很后悔自己一时冲动就关了灯，他拼命睁大眼睛想要看清鹤房的脸，他说着这种话的时候到底是什么模样，他眼角那个蛊惑的弧度现在也致命地上挑着吗。  
鹤房把手移到他的脖子，停了下来，仿佛在感受那一刻温热而湿润的触感，然后整个人压了上来。  
时间就像被放慢了。  
他们肌肤贴合的瞬间，豆原感到一阵无法言喻的喜乐。仿佛黑暗中拥抱到黎明，在某个角落连他自己也不清楚的空洞突然变得充实起来，灵魂的残缺被暂时弥补，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着更多。  
灯突然亮了。  
他被突然的光明刺激地流下泪水，反射性闭眼的同时突然感到脖子后面一阵刺痛。  
就像灯光照进了身体，血液里霎时流淌过一阵晕眩的电流，从脖子后面的腺体再舒展到四肢百骸，他藏得最深的寂寞也被突如其来的光明席卷而去。  
陌生却又无比亲近的气息包裹住了他，一种被注入生机又被这种生机束缚的感觉。

说不上过了多久，时间像慢到凝固了。豆原努力睁开眼睛，有些失神地抬起视线，看到那个手还按在墙壁开关上的鹤房。  
鹤房看起来还是带着一股孩子气，但此刻的眉眼又显得庄严肃穆，这个彻底觉醒的Alpha再次靠近他，在他额头印下一吻。  
“对不起，也骗了你，但我们打平了。”  
鹤房握起他的手引导他去触摸脖子后面的皮肤，那里能清晰感觉到一个崭新而深刻的牙印。腺体在这么深的位置吗，豆原心想，绝对出血了，鹤房一定是在报复我。  
刺痛的感觉如影随形却又若即若离，豆原感觉自己终于能动弹了，空气里的压制被解除了，或者说自己融入了鹤房的气息中。  
原来这就是被临时标记的感觉。  
理智和力气都慢慢回到身体中，他拽住鹤房的手站了起来，一种劫后余生的心境。  
“谢谢……”  
好像特别多余，但也不知如何表达，他该谢谢鹤房助人为乐吗，还是谢谢鹤房最终尊重了他的意愿。  
鹤房却放开他背过身去。  
“穿好衣服吧……”他颇为烦恼地说，“还有五分钟就轮到后台采访了。”  
豆原整理好衣服轻飘飘地走出去，寂静的走廊里他不敢回头看一眼。鹤房在他身后关好了门。  
他走在前面，只能加快脚步，喧哗人声在走廊的另一头。他其实并不想那么快地返回人间，但又想逃离身后那道蚀他心神的目光。

鹤房挺起身，揉了揉被车座靠背搞得酸痛无比的脖子，车里睡得东倒西歪，他看到前面有个地方闪着轻微的光亮，那是从豆原的位置传来的。  
鹤房盯着那光发了一会儿呆，然后站起来，跨过旁边四仰八叉的琉斗，挤过过道朝豆原走过去。  
豆原果然还醒着，在玩着手机不知跟谁发着消息，看起来筋疲力尽但又睡不着的样子。他旁边的位置空着，因为要放冠军的奖杯。  
他们组高票得到了第一名，这不仅代表了一个奖杯，还有世界大赛的直通票。  
他们回到台前的时候，奖杯刚刚被刻好了他们的名字，在被纯喜从川西怀里抢过去抱着狂亲，后来就到了豆原手中，媒体采访的时候让他和奖杯摆了很多姿势来拍照。  
豆原听到动静，抬头看到鹤房，鹤房朝他一抬下巴，毫不客气地把奖杯拿起来然后自己坐下了。  
“你没有睡吗……”豆原关了手机屏幕。  
“醒了。”鹤房说，他抬起奖杯在半暗半明的光线中看上面刻的自己的名字。  
“你可以把奖杯拿去，下车前再给我……”  
“我不是来睡奖杯的。”鹤房打断他。  
豆原被他的暴言吃了一惊。  
“小声一点啊……”  
“那你别赶我走。”  
“我没有。”豆原无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
不太了解豆原的人大概不会明白他眨眼睛的说服力，鹤房心想，那完全是一种足以反制A的神秘魔力。  
“你决定好了吗……”他说。  
“什么决定？”豆原把目光移开了。  
“就之前那个。”  
“……”豆原不吭声了。  
“你不会翻脸不认人吧！”鹤房嚷了起来，“那我也太没尊严了！”  
豆原立刻伸手来捂他的嘴巴。  
“你不会真的以为是我怕来不及吧！” 鹤房不怕死地继续说，“男人快一次也不亏点什么！”  
然后他就满意地看到豆原肉眼可见地脸红到耳朵尖。  
“我会好好思考的……”豆原闷声闷气地说。  
“哦——”鹤房拖长声音，“我说的是上次问你一起参加世界大赛的事……不过你愿意讨论这个也行。”  
豆原瞪大眼睛，反应过来立刻狠狠要打他。  
鹤房举起奖杯格挡，豆原又小心翼翼收手了。  
“我们一起去LA吧，现在到世界大赛还有时间，可以先集训的。”  
“我们才刚刚比赛完，干嘛就说这个。”豆原鼓起脸，“太远了，我需要思考。”  
“别思考了，你思考的结果就是躲我。”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“那就是不躲我。”  
有时候很难跟上这个人的思路，豆原选择了闭嘴。  
“世界大赛四年一次，这次不去你会很后悔的。”鹤房又说。  
“你的意思是我以后就没有机会再去了？”豆原眯起眼睛。  
“和我一起去的机会，”鹤房很顽固地说，“我知道你在担心什么，但有我在的话应该没有问题。”  
豆原笑着摇了一下头。  
“我分化时离成年都还早，然后就一直这么过来，”豆原看着他，“只要我愿意，也没什么能拦着我，这么多年我一直一个人过来的。”  
“那是因为以前你没有遇见我。”  
“那以后你又不在了呢？”  
鹤房偏头去看豆原，豆原扭头去看窗外，车窗外什么都没有，已经过了凌晨，就连街灯也聊聊无几。  
“我会长命百岁的……”鹤房说。  
豆原等了很久才回头，微弱光线里鹤房的模样居然有点可怜，豆原忍住了去摸摸他头的冲动。  
“你会的。”他低声说。  
“那现在可以睡觉了吧，”鹤房说，他把奖杯抱在怀里，“你眼睛都红了。”  
豆原很慢地眨了一下眼睛，鹤房突然地放过让他有点呆滞。  
“靠着人睡可能会比较容易睡着，我看翔也在sky肩膀上睡得都流口水了！”鹤房笑了笑，然后先闭上了眼睛。  
豆原慢慢靠回座椅，选了一个放松的姿势。  
他能感觉到自己被鹤房的信息素环绕，标记在默默地起着作用，他在这个气息当中很快感到安定。今天发生了很多事，但睡意终于得以降临。  
奖杯和这个人都在他的旁边，没有什么可以担心的。  
他枕到鹤房肩膀上闭上眼睛，身体接触带来强烈的安心感，他说不清这是本能在起作用还是别的什么。  
总之庆祝夜纵容一回也是理所当然。


	8. 家

8\. 家

决赛夜过去之后有很长的空档期，拿到世界大赛门票的人可以再重新组队，然后商量各自队伍的参赛计划。在此之前大家需要和过去的生活告个别，这是一个意味着从爱好走向职业的过程，不是每个人都能当场做好决定。  
豆原几乎立刻就回了家，姐姐和姐夫开车到车站来接他。一个人坐在后座时几乎立刻就想念起鹤房的肩膀，临时标记的伤口疼得发痒，血液中仿佛融入了一种花和酒的气味。豆原深吸了一口气，告诫自己已经远离了那个欲望和本能充斥交杂的世界。  
姐姐说你看起来有一点不一样了，好在姐夫立刻接口说是瘦了好多。  
他觉得自己好像一直在奔波，在比赛的间歇回家，在计算好的日子里用抑制剂，在宿舍和比赛场馆之间来回移动，发情期时昏昏沉沉，台上又神采奕奕。在人生道路被翻天覆地改变的当口，居然还抽出时间和一个A牵扯纠缠。  
他的人生计划本来是平静简单的，就算不能随心所欲，也不会错综复杂。他一直不需要花多大的力气就能把自己管理得很好，他可以一直依赖抑制剂直到失效的那天，而那天会很久远，在到来之前他都应该来得及追逐梦想。  
但鹤房很强势地就出现在他的世界，把他本来规划好的直线横冲直撞成曲折跳跃的音符，音符里奏响的是不受控制的心跳。鹤房那次跟他说觉得自己状态不好，就像哪里不对劲。其实是他不对劲了，在他一次又一次在靠近和躲避之间来回反复时就已经不对劲了，警报拉响了很久，但他仍然想去触碰极限，然后他真的碰到了边缘，差一点就被反噬了，结果又是鹤房，在漩涡中心拉住了他。

鹤房在他回家之前逮到他。  
“你总得对我表示一下感谢吧！”鹤房说。  
“我可以请你吃饭，不管你吃多少我眼睛都不眨一下！”  
结果鹤房摇摇头，“那太普通了，吃完了什么也没留下，你转身一走就像什么都没发生过一样。”  
为什么说得我才像是标记别人的人？“那你可以叫上朋友一起来吃，有个见证，到时候翔也君吃多少我也眼睛都不眨一下！”  
鹤房好像气笑了，“你这么敢的话又为什么不敢答应去世界大赛呢？”  
“那是另外一回事……”  
“所以把你那只小象给我吧，每次你一转身我就看到它，这次你一转身不管还会不会回来，总归我没有看到它就当你没有走。”  
又是很奇怪的逻辑，但豆原一如既往找不到任何理由反驳。他把小象从书包上摘下来，放到鹤房手里。  
“这样就可以了吗……”一时间他心里也茫然一片。  
“你跑得倒快，逃掉了两周后的赛后直播任务，但到时候你会看的吧？”鹤房玩着小象说。  
“我家远，其实我也非常想和大家一起直播的。”  
“骗子，你就是想回家。”鹤房非常肯定地说。  
“我没有故意骗过你……”  
“确实没有……”鹤房沉默了一会儿，“那一个月后世界大赛的预集合你会回来的吧？”  
轮到豆原沉默了，他顶住鹤房的目光过了好一会儿才抬头，“我不想骗你，但我不知道。”

豆原回家后去见了一直带他到大的舞蹈老师，老师问他觉得自己能走多远，他答不上来，老师拍拍他的肩说不用真的去想答案，一个人只有不给自己预设极限才能走到最远。  
那些七八岁跟着他一起学跳舞的小孩抱着他腿叽叽喳喳地跳来跳去，“一成哥哥还会再回来吗？”  
还会再回来吗……怎么一个两个全都问这种问题。豆原蹲下来和他们击掌碰头。  
“会的，一成哥哥肯定会的。”  
对着这些小孩可以不用犹豫也不用骗人地说出答案，那些七八岁的孩子忽闪着期待的眼睛高高兴兴地抱抱他，他一弯腰把最小的那只抱起来，小孩子吧唧在他脸上亲了一口。  
豆原忍不住开始想如果鹤房也是这七八岁的模样问这个问题会是怎样的场景，会不会得到他的答案还龇牙咧嘴地要他拉勾证明……七八岁的鹤房一定已经酷得不得了吧，随便一个眼神都是颠倒众生的萌，豆原忍不住微笑起来。  
临时标记明明应该越来越弱才对，为什么却感觉不弱反强，自己走神都能走神到鹤房的脸上去，豆原恨不能把家乡变成游戏里的一个还原点，点击load就能清空在家以外的地方发生过的一切。  
他猜鹤房肯定比他适应更良好，鹤房比他开朗多了，就算有什么磕跘纠结，也会大步迈过去。临时标记而已，从来不会有A会因为一个临时标记跘住脚步。

鹤房确实过了一阵吃好喝好的悠闲日子，他把头发颜色换了又换，每次都由金城和翔也掰头决定下次的颜色，大平说你们别折腾了，如果不敢像川西那样搞个粉红色或者白岩那样的亮紫色，那换来换去都还不如你的帅脸显眼。他照了照镜子觉得也是，然后拿起染发剂对翔也步步逼近，“要不你换一个吧，一直黑色多无趣啊！”  
翔也立刻就蹿到了金城背后，“Sky！”他大叫，“录下来，把这个人说的话录下来！发给纯喜和豆原，这个人说他们无趣！”  
“纯喜吗？”大平正玩着手机，突然像看到了什么脸扭曲了一下，“我来发。”然后他敲了几句立刻就发了出去。  
“你真的发了？”  
“要抄答案吗？”他举起手机晃了一下。  
“你究竟发了什么啊？”  
大平很甜的笑了一下，他手机屏幕上正好播放了港人刚刚才发布的三个人在一起的快拍，看起来是来良举着手机拍的，纯喜在他们后面挥舞双手笑得像个毫无危机感的人生赢家，手还在搭在来良肩膀上。  
“我让他现在就把手机还给来良让他回我短信，要不下次见面就给他换个有趣的绿头发。”  
“没法抄……”翔也很遗憾地说，“我可没有一个来良在大坂等着接我。”  
“我也没有，”鹤房耸耸肩，“豆原关机了，随便你们发什么。”

他也回了家，甚至又开始去游泳，泡在泳池里的感觉让人心平气和，有的时候他游得很快，奇怪的是明明在用尽力量冲刺，内心却平静如水。在之前很长一段时间他都心烦意乱着，但现在不一样了，他找到了答案。

豆原其实没有关机，他只是清空了他那些账号，奖发了短信通知他关于预集合的事他也一直没有回。真庭是一个很安静的城市，雨水很少，阳光充沛地让人细小的悲伤都无所遁形，空气里总是充满了盛开的味道，盛开的花草树木，还有盛开的坂道长风，这是从小到大曾经唯一让他感到依恋的味道，后来他离开了，世界变小的同时又变得更广阔，他舍不得放弃的东西越来越多，他知道迟早会有摔倒的那一天，他走得越远就会摔得越疼，或许就在这么个时刻他应该停下来。  
他起初还是一一回复来祝贺的短信，结城树发来了一张他的哭脸，说对比对比和决赛时哪张更惨，泷泽预约他有空的时候去找龙之介玩，五十畑问他以后还会去live house常驻吗，他老老实实说还没决定。  
鹤房也发了信息，但只是说让他快点回复奖哥，别的什么也没多说，他不知道自己本来在期待什么，想来只是因为奖没有收到回信所以去问了鹤房。

安排好的Showroom开始直播的时候豆原还是打开了画面，一群人吵吵嚷嚷把直播做成了吃播，莲做了很好看的丸子川西一边喊着烫烫烫一边吃个不停。翔也的筷子不知道飞哪里了，开始用吸管吃面。纯喜好像不小心搞坏了一个饰品，反应过来时小声问景瑚，如果祥生知道是他的耳饰我还能活多久？景瑚说十。纯喜疑惑是十分钟十小时还是十天啊？景瑚说九……八……七……然后就看到祥生出现在身后笑眯眯地跟他挥拳：纯喜，你出来一下。（注.1）  
弹幕里有粉丝在提问，鹤房一反常态地很安静地坐在那里念，一个小熊头像的粉丝问“汐恩君准备好去世界大赛了吗”，鹤房念完顿了一下，说没有。如果答案是没有的话又何必挑出来回答？豆原很奇怪他为什么会这么说，然后就听到鹤房又念道“你为什么会这么说”，豆原在弹幕里没有找见这一个提问，但鹤房仿佛读他心一般一个字一个字念出来，然后他把脸抬起来正对着屏幕，“你会相信吗，你不去的话我也不去。”然后他垂下眼睛很慢地笑了一下，把直播镜头转给了旁边的人，镜头转开的时候拍到桌子，那里端端正正放着豆原的那只小象。  
弹幕里粉丝在感叹汐恩君凑近屏幕的脸好帅啊，汐恩君认真不搞笑的样子好帅啊，希望能看到世界大赛舞台上的汐恩君！  
豆原的手指停留在不断滚动的弹幕上，后面又有人回答了什么他已经完全听不进去。  
原来这就是鹤房要他答应一定要看直播的理由。没有比这更混蛋的理由了。  
鹤房绝不该为了任何人放弃世界大赛的，任何人也包括他。豆原希望自己是自作多情，只是鹤房号召支持者的发言罢了，但脑子里根本挥之不去回家那天鹤房一定要他答应看直播时的坚定眼神。  
他又想这也许只是鹤房的一时冲动，但如果现在就去质问你是不是太冲动了大概率会让鹤房逆反来更加弄假成真。  
居然可以这样把自己拿来威胁他，这太狡猾了！  
豆原咬牙切齿又心跳如擂地坐在那里，有一瞬间感觉血液里不属于自己的信息素又涌了上来，让他无法动弹。  
就像一个明显的陷阱，但他没法不去设想不去当真的后果，鹤房不属于他，但是是应该属于更大舞台的。  
他一个人坐了很久，然后点掉了直播，找到了奖的短信，回复了“好”。


	9. 世界和你

豆原比其他人到集合宿舍早一些，等到了晚上才陆陆续续有其他人到宿舍，鹤房一直没有出现，如果他到了，哪怕不出现，豆原觉得自己都能感觉到，有时候他竟会有一种被永久标记了的错觉。  
豆原一个人在门厅发着呆，捏着手机很想打过去问喂我已经到了你为什么可以不在，骗子！但这样做就像真的上当了。  
有人从后面拍他肩膀，把他吓了一大跳，转头看见是纯喜。纯喜一手拿着手机，脸上带着说不出的微妙神色。  
“纯喜？”豆原问。  
纯喜张了张嘴，似乎无法确定自己说的话会不会引火烧身。  
“鹤房和我联系了，”他观察着豆原的表情，“他说有话对你说。”  
怒火一下冲上豆原大脑，“他干嘛不直接跟我说？”  
纯喜的手机里已经是忙音，他盯着豆原，一脸不想再火上浇油的表情，“他让你自己去找他……”  
“……什么？”  
“他说你会知道在哪里。”  
这栋楼就这么大，是他们无数次挥洒过汗水和眼泪的地方，他确实会知道在哪里，稍微一想就知道了。  
豆原一声不吭，转身去拿挂衣架上的外套，他的动作一定带着杀气，开门的时候门发出很大的响声。  
纯喜一把把他拉住了，豆原回过头瞪他。  
“不管你们发生了什么，不要互相伤害。”纯喜说，他少见地正经，还带着悲壮。  
豆原和他对瞪了一会儿，纯喜的表情变得忧伤起来。  
“虽然你们从来不把我当哥哥，但是我看得出来你们有事情要解决，”纯喜很认真地说，“我真的喜欢大家，喜欢你们俩，所以我希望大家能珍惜能在一起的日子，越长久越好的那种……”  
豆原一下子说不出话来，纯喜是Beta，但比他俩都细心和稳重很多，他不知道纯喜感受到了什么程度，一定是他俩的行为让纯喜觉得难过，他一阵惭愧，只能默默抱住纯喜。  
“纯喜哥，”他把头搭在纯喜肩膀上说，“我们不会有事的。”  
纯喜拍了拍他的后脑勺，“不要打架，有什么事跟我说。”  
“不会的。”  
没有这么严重，但也没有那么容易接受。  
纯喜松开手，豆原跟他笑了笑，然后大步朝外面走出去。

鹤房独自坐在黑暗中，就像上一次一样，只是心情不同，他嘴里轻轻地哼着一首歌，手里的手机屏幕点亮了又关掉，关掉了又点亮。  
他踩着节奏来回走了几步，自信这次不需要等太久。  
果然，踩到近一千步的时候他就听到了脚步声，这是他又一次等到了这个声音，在空荡荡的走廊上是如此清晰鲜明。  
鹤房打开灯，坐在桌子上。  
门被推开了，豆原再一次站在这个杂物间的门口，皱着眉瞪着鹤房。鹤房眯着眼睛也看向他，豆原比上一次分别时又瘦了一点点，下巴变尖了，显得整个人都更秀气，眼睛仍然黑得发亮，里面燃着火苗，鹤房盯着他看了一会儿。  
“你到底想怎么样呢？”豆原移开眼睛，声音在空荡荡的走廊上回荡着。  
“你果然知道我在这里，不管你愿不愿意承认，我们总归会找到一起。”鹤房说。  
豆原朝鹤房走过去，他仍然觉得生气，虽然起初的怒火被纯喜扑灭了一半，但心里还是愤愤难平。  
“为什么要拿自己的前途威胁我？”他开门见山地说。  
“因为是你先放弃了自己的吧，”鹤房从桌子上轻巧地跳下来，“因为你是这种人，自己的前途说扔就扔，操心我的前途却比自己的更在意，承认吧，这不是什么不受控制的AO本能，是因为你喜欢我。”  
豆原被这突如其来的直球镇住。  
鹤房好整以暇地看着他，“我知道你讨厌我这样做，你讨厌被人威胁，就像第一次你组队直接跳过我就因为觉得被我的眼神词不达意地胁迫了，我一直一直回想这件事，直到很后来我才想通，你讨厌被诱惑，讨厌被动摇，都归结于你讨厌被本能控制，你不想证实身为Omega的自己，以至于宁可放弃本可以拥有的一切。”  
“不是这样的……”豆原又开始感受到空气里的压制，让他呼吸加快，心乱如麻。  
“我分化地晚，很多事都很迟才明白，也因此不会像你一样想得太多，我从来没有觉得性别属性是一件特殊的事，A可以随心所欲，O又有什么不一样呢，难道O有发情期这件事不是同时意味着A也一样被此限制？你不想过像普通O一样的人生，也不想因为我的存在而失控，但因为这种事就放弃世界大赛的舞台，难道不是反而在放任自己像普通O一样思考？”  
豆原说不出反驳的话来，鹤房掐到他的死结之上，让他无处可逃，他有一种奇特的预感，那种最糟糕的预感正在他心中云烟一般升腾。  
鹤房朝他走来，本能在警告豆原，他应该立即转身就走，把鹤房挑衅的话语，蛊惑的眼神，把因为性别属性带来的痛苦和麻烦一起锁在这个窄小的道具室里，然后若无其事地回去，回到宿舍，回到真庭，回到家。  
但是他动不了。  
鹤房散发的Alpha气息那么强烈，强烈到豆原几乎开始恨起自己，当鹤房伸手触碰他的时候，他连举手反抗一下都办不到。  
鹤房用双手捧起他的脸，脸上带着一个有点苦的微笑。  
“我也试着去体谅你，”他说，“只是我做不到，就像让人在饿死的时候看到便当却不能吃，像再憋死的时候看到氧气却不让呼吸，你是O，我是A，而我喜欢你，想要你，这是本能又不仅仅是发自本能，就算你要转身就走，我也还是只能想要你。”  
豆原感到害怕，这是一种陌生的感觉，他害怕的不是自己的欲望，或者鹤房的欲望，而是鹤房本人，此刻的鹤房犀利地像一把刀，明晃晃地把他照得无可遁形。  
豆原往后退了一步，“所以你今天把我叫这里来，就是为了吓唬我吗……”他低声说，“我听说临时标记不会有多么强烈的持续效果，等时间过去，你会有另一种想法……”  
然后他就听见鹤房在笑。  
“我可能确实会，”鹤房说，“吓到你了不好意思。”他突然放缓了语气，“但我今天叫你来只是想让你真心下决意去世界大赛，去继续跳舞，你可以不用选择我，但你必须选择更大的世界。”  
“你不能替我做决定……”  
“就凭我是临时标记你的A。”  
豆原又不知道该说什么了，鹤房在支配他，在利用自己是A来支配他，但他却生气不起来。大概是鹤房说话的语气太温柔，不再是豆原熟悉的那个横冲直撞不计后果的鹤房，鹤房像个看穿了他的猎人，眼里带着让他无法生气的温柔和坚定，今天的每一句话又都刺到他心尖上。  
“事情不是你想的那样容易，”豆原想要挣扎，“你会低估今后的风险，你会分心，会树敌，会被议论，会被放大镜下窥探，会见到很糟糕的我，会被我拖累……”  
鹤房又笑了起来。  
“不会的，这些风险全都可以没有。”他说，“我可以不去世界大赛的，我的退路比你多得多，你只要照顾好你自己就好，我不去反而更好吧，因为这样就像你这么多年习惯的那样，你一个人，不被任何人困住，照样能过去……”  
他张开双臂，“所以这样可以说服你下决心去世界大赛吗？不用在我和跳舞之间做选择，你只要喜欢跳舞就好，喜欢跳舞的话就应该去更大的舞台。所以我要走了，祝福一下我吧。”  
豆原站着没动，但鹤房似乎也并不在意，他上前一步抱住了豆原。  
这是一个又熟悉又陌生的拥抱，被环抱住的感觉和决赛夜那天一样，一下子依恋、信任、兴奋、怀疑、不满、哀伤、不舍全都涌在豆原心头。  
豆原一直站在那里，紧紧环绕他的Alpha的气息不知道什么时候消失的，等他反应过来的时候鹤房已经走了，他一抹脸上全是泪水。  
鹤房说得对，他只是在用O当理由来限制自己，他害怕的只是承认这种感觉，他害怕被见到糟糕的样子，害怕失控，但比起这些来说，他才发现更害怕的是失去鹤房。欲望和本能是不能叫人这么痛苦的，让人痛苦的是动感情。鹤房说他只用喜欢跳舞就好了，但是这和喜欢一个人不一样。  
他呆呆地看着泪水滴到地上，突然转身跑出门。  
他在走廊的尽头追上去从后面抱住了鹤房。  
“不要走……”他说。  
鹤房仍然背对着他，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
豆原在他背上点头。  
“我知道。”他闷声闷气地说，“我喜欢跳舞，也喜欢你。”

道具间太窄了，鹤房在心里抱怨，他说服自己一开始绝对绝对绝对没有刻意计划现在的事。但是窄也有窄的好处，他把豆原抵到桌子上时豆原一点可逃的地方也没有。他把豆原的腿抬起来就碰倒了衣架，在一阵稀里哗啦的声音中他遮住豆原企图寻找源头的眼睛。  
“别管那些了。”他一口啃上豆原的嘴角。  
信息素在空气里仿佛在噼里啪啦地爆炸，夏天的风被裹挟上带刺的花的味道，肌肤贴合的地方像过电一般的触感，细微的颤抖之后是湿热的交融感。  
“你快点进来吧……”当鹤房还在亲吻啃咬豆原的锁骨时豆原有点无法忍耐地说，他感到身体里越来越奇怪的热流。  
即使表现地很镇定的样子，在鹤房真的将一根一根手指探入他身后已经湿得不行的穴口时，豆原还是没忍住呻吟出声，他完全来不及掩饰对这种陌生感觉的茫然。  
“你可以叫出来的，”鹤房对着他耳朵用气音说，再次加入了一根手指，“这里除了我没人会听到。”  
柔软的入口被手指轻而易举地撑开，里面早已又湿又热，并且能感到热流在一点点渗出，鹤房欣赏着豆原茫然而失措的表情，继续做着扩张，手指的动作时不时带起淫靡的水声，而豆原因为这种想要跳过又不好意思开口的漫长前戏产生越来越多无法压制的渴望，他趴在鹤房肩膀上，轻哼了一声没讲话。  
他觉得鹤房再这么不紧不慢地扩张下去，他就要对着正抵再自己嘴前的脖子狠狠地咬一口了。  
但是鹤房居然一点也不急躁，这和想象的不太一样。  
“你说害怕被见到很糟糕的样子……”鹤房的欲望抵在他下面的入口，“是这种时候吗？”  
他的Omega在他的怀里，因为他变得又湿又热，偏偏还睁大眼睛强装镇定，脸颊绯红，下面热流泛滥，眉眼神情依然清纯得要死。  
“我想听你说出来，”鹤房吻住他，他的欲望抵在那处湿滑的入口，“我想听一成自己说，告诉我你想要什么？”  
“你……”豆原本来想说你都硬成这样了就别这么多话了，但他抬起眼睛看到鹤房的脸的那一刻，又恍惚着愣住了……他直到现在才产生一种后知后觉的真实感，抱着他的人是鹤房，和他纠缠交合的是鹤房，那个从一出现就夺走他绝大部分控制力的人，而这个人那双蛊他心魂的眼睛也为他燃起情欲。天知道他只是不会说，但他真的非常非常喜欢鹤房。  
“我想要，想要你进来……”他压在鹤房唇上喘息，“……想要你标记我，永久标记。”  
下一秒他就感到粗大的Alpha的性器贯穿进来，他其实想象过现在这一刻，即使他曾经有那么不愿正视自己的渴望，曾经有那么希望一切都会蒙混过去，但他依然真的想象过。  
他想象过这一刻自己会思考什么，会思考过去还是思考未来，但事实上他现在什么也没有在想。  
陌生的快感占据了他全部的神经，甬道被彻底地撑满，鹤房的手抱着他的腰，Alpha的性器在一点一点抵达更深的地方。他们在接吻，在交合，在深处感受彼此。  
鹤房说：“你反悔不了了。”  
他又不着急起来，他顺着豆原的脊背一点点触摸到脖颈，摸到那个被他咬破的腺体，那里还有着没有愈合的伤口，他把豆原的头拉下来，又去舔舐那个伤口，不轻不重地又咬了起来，而他的下面还放在豆原的身体里，信息素的浓度膨胀到最高，双重的刺激让豆原发出难耐的低低呻吟。  
他四肢绵软，从里到外地又痒又热，无从形容又无从排解，嘴上还是忍不住不肯承认。  
“你不动就拿出来……”他扭动着脖子躲避腺体被继续啃咬。  
鹤房顿了一下，被他这扑面而来的倔强作风震住了，随即咬着牙笑了起来。  
“不是第一次了，”他说，“你可能自己都不知道，有的时候你还挺任性的。”  
然后他又动了。  
“这次可有的是时间，不会让你以为快的。”  
于是豆原为自己唯二两次的失言付出了巨大的代价。 他的Alpha的确出来了，又进去了。又出来了，又进去了。每一次都比前一次要狠太多。  
豆原完全不说话了，他也说不出话了，他感觉自己变成暴风雨中支离破碎的桅杆，立得很高，身不由己，将倒未倒。他要收回之前觉得鹤房意外地不急躁这个念头，鹤房总是在出乎他意料，哪怕这种时候也是。

意识开始在颠簸上下的节奏中涣散，豆原的确分不清什么是快什么是慢了。窄小的地方被撞得一片狼藉，天旋地转中换了好几个位置，整个房间也同步如斯，倒下的道具架散如多米诺牌。

新的标记在体内卡成结的时候豆原也释放了出来，空气中的信息素骤然弥漫起一种盛开的淫靡味道，A和O之间的联系一瞬间变得更强，豆原迷迷糊糊地感觉到身体里被种下无声的契约。  
他不仅仅是被标记了，他的Alpha也被他锁住了。然后他们会永久互相牵制，互相激励，互相依赖。

“你踏进这个房间的时候我就知道自己赌对了……”鹤房絮絮叨叨地说，“但你哭的时候我差点就演不下去了……”  
竟然……是圈套……我要告给，告给纯喜哥……  
他们挨着墙根坐着，豆原没什么力气地靠在鹤房胸膛上。  
“听到你一追出来我就差点憋不住笑，但其实也有一瞬间挺想哭的……幸好当时背对着你……”  
竟然敢笑……？  
“一会儿回去会被发现的吧，”鹤房又说，“会有人问我们怎么回事，你想要说吗？还是不想要？”  
豆原没有吭声。  
“大不了说是你标记了我呗……”鹤房想了想又道，“反正你也很A的，如果一会儿能站起来自己走的话……”  
豆原感觉自己脸都红了。  
“你有没有在听我说话呀？”鹤房有点担心低头看他。  
豆原抬手挡住自己的脸。  
“你心跳声太吵了，”他低声说：“我什么也没听到。”


	10. 尾声

鹤房说他总是想得太多，其实豆原也不喜欢总是去想事情，只是一直习惯在每次独自渡过发情期时，都不停地用思考来转移空虚。  
他总是不停地去想很多东西，人们的喈喈低语，家乡坂道的风声，大城市的电闪雷鸣，相遇的人说过的某句话，停电时的绝境之感，读书时棒球场上的黄金本垒打，全都在他的脑海里纠缠成一团。后来他终于不用靠这些混乱的映像来捱过发情期了，鹤房总是能夺走他全部注意力。  
但现在又在卷土重来，豆原躺在床上，一动不动，看着窗外的太阳西沉。这是LA海岸线上能看到的风景，他们集训的运营方很给面子地把酒店定在这里。  
这会儿鹤房在洗澡，他本来也想要洗的，但他累得不想起来。发情期仍然不好渡过，鹤房一旦离开，他的脑子里就开始塞满人和事，吵吵嚷嚷，喧哗不止。  
浴室的水声停止了，鹤房浑身裹着热气和湿气走出来，低头从床边捡起之前被滚掉下地的手机。  
“离集合的时间还有两小时。”  
豆原嗯了一声。  
鹤房想问他要不要洗澡，看见他用被子蒙住头，又改变了主意，重新躺回床上，俯下身摸了摸豆原露出来的耳朵，忍不住笑起来，“你又在想什么？”  
“在想分组的事情，”豆原皱着眉，“导师还是没给你定下分组来，如果一直不定，你就选不了自己喜欢的风格了。”  
“你居然在想这个，”鹤房语气平静，“你不用管，他就是想刺激我拼命训练罢了。”  
“真的？”豆原依然若有所思。  
“你还有精力操心这些……”鹤房把他从被子堆里刨出来，“我帮你清理吧！”  
豆原直起身，“不，不用。”然后又被鹤房拉回床上。  
鹤房跳下床，跑到浴室，扯了条毛巾，替他擦掉顺着两腿流下的液体。豆原闭上眼睛，任鹤房帮他弄，隔了一会儿听到鹤房叹了口气。  
“你又在走神什么啊……”  
“我不知道。”豆原马马虎虎地哼了一声。  
“所以以前你每次发情期都是这样，吃了药，睡不着，然后开始东想西想，越想越睡不着，越睡不着越想。”  
“我没有……”  
“你肯定是这样，”鹤房说，“然后因为是第一次有我在的发情期，所以你仍然控制不住走神。”  
“我没有走神。”豆原下了床，找了浴衣裹着往浴室走。  
“如果刚才是在想我就不算走神。”鹤房跟上了豆原，揽住他的腰扶住他，开玩笑地又去摸他脖子后面，“你的表情让我觉得我没有猜错。”  
豆原走不动路了，鹤房把手探向了豆原的下身，“但你不用靠胡思乱想也可以啊！”  
“汐恩……”豆原轻轻叫了他一声，下决心般地闭上眼睛，“我觉得我们该出发了。”  
“纯喜会等我们的，”鹤房咬起他的脖子，手指又探了进去，“承认你还想要吧！”  
“但我不想耽搁……”豆原很坚持地说。  
“纯喜才不会因为我们迟到就把我们当混蛋的。”  
“但我讨厌迟到。”豆原忍不住头向后仰，喘着气说。  
“别想那么多了，让我来吧。”鹤房在他的耳边说。  
他的手指动作加重了，房间里一时间信息素和淫靡水声叠加起来，让豆原羞耻极了。  
“去床上……”  
“不，就在这里。”鹤房暼了一眼，这个角度能清晰地从落地镜里看到两个人的身影。  
豆原顺从了，鹤房把他转了过去，从后面环住他的腰，开始啃咬他的后背，豆原这才看见前面的镜子，气得想跺脚。  
“汐恩！”  
“怎么了？”鹤房笑着回应，他从镜子里看着身下开始沉默不语的人，用手分开豆原的腿，顶了进去。  
豆原只能撑在镜子上，他转开头闭上眼睛，镜子里的画面太过刺激，让他觉得鹤房的动作带来的羞耻感觉大于单纯的快感。  
他一闭上眼睛又情不自禁开始想其他事，他想起鹤房的眉眼，鹤房说话的语气，鹤房会习惯性用错的词，鹤房又强势又温柔的占有欲，他知道自己睁开眼睛就能看到这些全部，但他忍不住把这些都关进脑海里回想。  
他在以前能靠抑制剂管住自己的身体，管住自己的发情期，自己的信息素，但却管不住自己会思考什么，他会思考自己为什么会出人意料分化为O，又为什么阴差阳错让周围的人都理所当然把他当成一个A，就好像他必须如众人期待一样强大优秀所以只有A的身份才能配得上一样，这完全是一种偏见，但没有人和他分享这个，他只能自己和自己分享，分享人们的喈喈低语，家乡坂道的风声，大城市的电闪雷鸣，相遇的人说过的某句话，停电时的绝境之感，读书时棒球场上的黄金本垒打……做一个O只是偶尔有点麻烦，但每次都因为这个秘密而寂寞而痛苦却让他觉得麻烦极了。  
鹤房低下头，豆原一声不吭地承受着他，这让他情不自禁加重了动作，他掐住了豆原的腰，心想如此用力大概明天会留下淤青，但这也可以当作豆原走神的惩罚。豆原迟早会有一天彻底抛开过去的一切只想着他，豆原只是还没有习惯有另一个人来介入他狼狈的发情期，所以他也不用操之过急。鹤房只是一次又一次把自己顶进他的Omega的最深处。  
豆原呻吟出了声音，又立刻闭嘴，鹤房微笑了一下。  
“睁开眼睛吧，看着我。”他用蛊惑人的低声说。  
豆原情不自禁睁开眼睛，看到镜子里交缠的身影，鹤房从镜子里对他温柔地弯着眼睛笑。  
他的纷杂思绪再一次被赶走了。  
鹤房压他压得更紧，在他体内变得越发坚硬胀大，把手探向他前面，豆原还是忍不住挣动了一下，但是镜子面前他也只能喘息呻吟，无处可逃。鹤房动作加快，最终低哼了一声，把自己全数释放在豆原体内，他的手仍然没有停，直到镜子上被沾染上豆原的东西。  
鹤房笑着看了一眼镜子又低头看豆原，“我都白替你收拾了。”他说。  
“你还好意思说。”豆原推着他让他出去。  
“让我抱你去洗澡……”  
“不用，你给我收拾镜子！”  
“那你要快一点，说不定纯喜等得不耐烦了。”鹤房很双标地说。

他们从酒店出来朝着码头走去的时候天色已经有些晚了。到聚餐的地方是一段上坡路，朝着能看到南海岸线的小山。走了一段鹤房就站住了。  
“其实不去聚餐也没什么关系。”他说。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这里的风景比聚餐更值得。”  
豆原沉默了，他知道鹤房只是不想让他勉强，但他也知道鹤房不会让他感到自己被看轻。  
豆原只是继续朝前走着，爬上山顶的时候路边的灯亮了起来。  
“汐恩……”  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你。”  
鹤房忍不住看了一眼豆原，但豆原只是在若无其事地看着海平线上的风景。  
那风景到底有多吸引人，以至于豆原漆黑的瞳孔也染上天空和海的颜色。豆原那么专注地看着海天交际的远方，弯着他明亮的眼睛，嘴角挂着微笑。  
鹤房知道他现在应该是很快乐的。  
豆原跟他分享过那些人们的喈喈低语，家乡坂道的风声，大城市的电闪雷鸣，相遇的人说过的某句话，停电时的绝境之感，读书时棒球场上的黄金本垒打，过去的事，现在的事，还有未来的事。现在他们在分享这无垠的天空和海洋，他们一起看着这个泱泱世界。  
太好了，鹤房在心里轻声说，没有错过这一切真是太好了。  
有明快的风带着醉人的花的味道在半空中盘旋，西海岸的落日余晖正在沉入海面。  
“太好了。”鹤房听到豆原也在轻轻地说。

END.

（注1）借用了十九八七倒数这个笑话梗，因为这个笑话流传够广，但看到冷笑话推主也用来套在别的人身上，所以特此注明一下。


End file.
